


A family of Seven

by MonsterMena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Bravery, Conflict, Drama, Integrity, Justice, Kindness, Love, Multi, Six human souls, Teenagers, humans in the underground, patience - Freeform, perseverance, six human souls alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMena/pseuds/MonsterMena
Summary: What if the six fallen humans never left Toriel, but lived together with her when Frisk fell down to the underground? What would happen if Frisk decides to leave the ruins?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t Frisk’s intention to fall down the hole in Mt. Ebott. It sort of just happened, like a coincidence. Or more like a call. For days, weeks, something had just called their name. Frisk had walked to school every day of the week, but every time They got out of the house, They had the need to run to the mountain. The mountain, where the humans many years ago had sealed the monsters. The humans and the monster had lived peacefully for a long time, but the humans had slowly grown suspicious and afraid of the monster. Therefore, they had declared war on the monsters and since they were victorious, they had sealed the monster underground in Mt. Ebott. Now the humans had lived without the monsters for many many years. But even though the humans knew that the monster were underground in the mountain, human children still disappeared into the mountain. People speculated what had happened to them. If they were alive or dead, killed by the monsters, who probably wanted revenge. Even though all of this might be true, Frisk could still hear the voices of the children, calling They, telling Them to come and free the monster kind and restore the harmony between humans and monsters. Frisk had resisted running to the mountain for weeks now, but the calls kept getting louder, more frequent. At first the calls were only in the morning, when Frisk had to go to school and was sitting in the bus with the other orphans who went to school. Despite living in an orphanage, Frisk still lived like any normal child. They may not have a real family, but They always had friends around them and adults, who cared about Them endlessly. In the morning, the adults would pack the kids’ lunches and send them off to school. Frisk was always the last one to get in the bus and out of the bus. Mostly because the calls from the fallen children rang in Their head, telling Them not to go on the bus, but to run to the mountain instead. But Frisk had resisted. Then the calls started to sound in the afternoon too. Then in the middle of the day. The calls got less aggressive, but they still made it impossible for Frisk to concentrate. Their grades slowly started to drop and they became more reclusive. The adults at the orphanage started to show concern for Frisk’s health and mental stability, but Frisk had assured them nothing was wrong. Then the fallen humans started to reach out for Frisk in Their dreams. It wasn’t nightmares, just dreams where Frisk heard their voices. Just talking, as if they were still alive. The voices still called for Frisk, but there was more conversations with reasons why Frisk should go. Then one day, a different voice suddenly sounded inside Frisk’s head. It was calmer with a hint of mischief. Not evil, just mischievous enough for Frisk to know that this voice was smarter than the others. It told Frisk to go to the mountain, because They wouldn’t die there, no matter what. It was weird to imagine, but this voice had a certain way that made Frisk want to follow it’s orders. Therefore, Frisk ran up to Mt. Ebott, not knowing how and why, but feeling it was the right thing to do. Frisk had to make sure no one was watching, so no one would follow Them. Frisk left during class, excusing Themselves to the toilet. Since the teacher liked Frisk, she granted Frisk permission. This was the first and hopefully only time Frisk would ever have to lie. They felt so bad for it. But as Frisk finally was alone, They ran out of school and towards the mountain. Despite there wasn’t a proper road to follow, the forest and the ground seemed to guide the way. Frisk didn’t know They could run that much, but it suddenly seemed like They had never ending stamina. The entrance to the mountain wasn’t well hidden, only covered by some overgrown bushes. Frisk broke a branch off and took it with Them, just in case they encounter a monster or something. Frisk continued to run. But to where? They had no idea, but they just continued. Then Frisk stumbled. In this weird and almost surreal moment of pure heroism, of course something so idiotic would happen. Frisk tumbled around, made roll and fell face-forward into a huge hole. Frisk just fell. It seemed like They fell forever.

When Frisk woke up again, They were lying on a bed of golden flowers. It was rather soft, despite it only being flowers. The flowers didn’t smell of anything particularly. It smelled nice, sort of calming, but it wasn’t something interesting or amazing. Just comforting, especially after the fall. Frisk sat up and looked around. It was dark, but light shone in from up above. Frisk grabbed the stick that laid next to Them and started to walk. The room only had one door, which seemed like a door to some kind of ruin. Frisk went through and stood in another dark room, except only a golden flower.

‘’Hi, I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!’’, the golden flower said as Frisk came closer. ‘’You are new to the underground arentcha?’’. Frisk nodded and sat down in front of the flower.

‘’Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here!’’, The flower said and entered a battle with Frisk. It felt like Frisk’s soul was on the line. Like it flew in front of Them, keeping Their body safe.

‘’In the underground, love is spread through tiny ‘friendliness pellets’. Here! I’ll share some with you!’’, Flowey said and suddenly white pellets shot like bullets after her soul. Frisk instinctively dodged the pellets, fearing something might happen to Them or it. The calm voice from earlier congratulated Them. Flowey grinned evilly at Frisk.

‘’You know what’s going on here, don’t you?’’, Flowey said, it’s voice filled with evil.

‘’No I don’t! I promise!’’, Frisk tried to explain. They held on tightly to stick. Flowey attacked Frisk, hitting Them with the pellets. Frisk felt Their health dropping very low. The pain stung in Their chest. Frisk wanted to scream, but held it in.

‘’In this world, it’s kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass an opportunity like this?’’, Flowey said and surrounded Frisk with the pellets. Frisk almost panicked. Had the fallen humans met the same creature? Were they killed too? If this world was kill or be killed, then the humans surely weren’t alive and now Frisk would follow the same fate. The pellets started closing in on Frisk and Their soul. It is said that in the last seconds before you die, your live will flash before your eyes. Frisk saw Their first school day, Their first A+, Their friends at the orphanage and all sorts of other things. Would things really end like this? The pellets were only inches from Their soul. Frisk shivered, but couldn’t move. Frisk pressed Their eyes shut and begged that it wouldn’t hurt. Nothing happened. Frisk opened an eye to see what was happening. Flowey had been pushed away by a figure taller that Frisk. Frisk couldn’t see what or who the figure was, since the darkness of the room hid the identity of the mysterious figure.

‘’It’s okay. Are you hurt?’’, A voice calling softly from the shadow. ‘’What a terrible plant. I have never seen it before. How weird’’. Frisk looked at the figure, not knowing if They could trust it or not.

‘’Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you’’, the voice said.

‘’Thank you for saving me’’, Frisk thanked the figure. The figure simply laughed.

‘’Come with me, I have to show you to mum’’, the voice said and a human hand stretched out from the shadows. Frisk took it and got helped up on Their legs.

‘’Who are you?’’, the voice asked.

‘’My name is Frisk’’, Frisk answered and followed the figure. ‘’Who are you?’’

‘’Frisk? That’s a nice name’’, the figure said and stepped into the from above, hair shining like gold and eyes shimmering blue. ‘’My name is Dainin. I’m one of the fallen children’’

 


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped into the ruins, Dainin’s shinning hair turned out to be platinum blond, almost as white as snow. It was also now Frisk finally got to see Dainin completely. He was a young teenage boy, 16 or something, with shoulder length hair, tied together by a ribbon. His eyes shone with calmness. He wore a very strange outfit, which on one hand was patchwork, but it didn’t look wrong and messed. It seemed like someone had tried to expand some original clothing. 

‘’So, you are one of the fallen children?’’, Frisk asked as Dainin led them into another room.

‘’Yes, I am’’, Dainin answered. ‘’I was the fifth child to fall. Mum and the others came and picked me up after I woke up, even though I had to wait a long time. I was too scared to move, so I decided to wait for help. Then they finally came. Anyway, let me guide you through the ruins. There are some ancient puzzles here and there, but I’ll help you and then you can meet the others! They’ll love you! Come’’. Dainin activated some buttons on the ground in a certain order, which triggered a door open. Together they entered the next room. 

‘’There are several switches in this room. I think you should activate them, just to get the thrill of doing it. They are labeled’’, Dainin said as they walked further into the room. Frisk walked over to the first switch at the wall to Their left. It was labeled with ‘turn this switch please’ and a couple of arrows. Frisk pulled the switch and went to the next switch with Dainin. Even though there were two switches, one of them was labeled extremely much. 

‘’Hahaha, that would be Prea!’’, Dainin laughed as they continued through a narrow hall and to a room filled with water and spikes. A froggit sat quietly in the corner. It avoided looking at the two humans. 

‘’Who is Prea?’’, Frisk asked, quickly looking away from the froggit. 

‘’Prea is one of my siblings. She was the second child to fall. She has beautiful black hair and brown eyes, but don’t let them fool you! She has a huge temper!’’, Dainin warned. ‘’By the way, the froggit over there doesn’t look at us, because mum has scared them! Ever since we fell, she has been keeping us safe from the monsters in the ruins! So now we only have to watch for the puzzles. Hold my hand for a moment’’. Dainin took Frisk’s hand and led Them through the spikes with great care. Frisk was afraid that the spikes were going to go through Dainin’s feet, but as he stepped on them, they went down. Frisk was shocked and confused. They decided to follow closely behind Dainin. 

‘’It may have looked scary, but if you think about it: Our feet are too small to actually be stuck in the puzzle. If you had tried going through on your own, you could place your feet right in the middle of the spikes and carefully cross. Mum’s feet are too wide for that hehehe’’, Dainin said as they continued through the ruins. The ruins were amazing to look at. Dark and cracked purple walls and floors. Plants were growing wildly around, in and out of the cracks in the walls and floors. Red leaves were spread around the floor and monsters were crawling in and out from everywhere. It was so magical, so intents. Everything was so different from the surface. Frisk couldn’t stop Themselves from looking around, jaw almost dropping in amazement from the sight. Dainin laughed when he saw Frisk’s expression. 

‘’I remember when I saw the ruins for the first time too. Of course, it took a while for me to relax and calm down from the fall, but when I had calmed down, this place turned into something stunning! Just wait until you see our house! It’s so cute!’’, Dainin excitedly said as he gave Frisk a little wink and Frisk smiled. ‘’Oh, look who’s here!’’. Dainin pointed across the room towards a little figure, which sat down on the ground, writing something. Frisk couldn’t make out if the figure was a monster or a human, but Dainin seemed to recognize them. He walked up to the figure and lightly tapped them on the shoulder. Frisk followed Dainin slowly. As Dainin tapped the figure’s shoulder, they turned around. It was a human boy, about 14 or 15, with a bowl cut-ish brown hair and big round glasses. 

‘’What is it Dainin?’’, the boy asked slightly annoyed. 

‘’Look what I found while I took a walk through the ruins!’’, Dainin said with joy and stepped aside, showing off Frisk, who had hidden Themselves behind Dainin. The boy was about to drop their glasses. 

‘’Another human! How? Why? Oh my, we need to tell the others! What would mum say?’’, the boy asked and stood up, fumbling with his notebook and pen. 

‘’Come on, mum would do what she did to every other human who fell and take them in’’, Dainin answered like it was the only obvious answer. 

‘’But we are already six!’’

‘’Doesn’t matter. Come Frisk! We have quite the way ahead of us’’, Dainin said and walked towards the next room. Frisk hoped the ruins weren’t too big. Their feet started to hurt. The boy with the glasses followed them. 

‘’So, what is your name?’’, Frisk asked the boy.

‘’My name is Eitan. Yours is Frisk?’’, the boy asked and Frisk nodded. ‘’How old are you?’’

‘’I’m 10’’, Frisk answered. Eitan made a victorious little arm movement as they walked through the ruins. Dainin chuckled.

‘’Happy you aren’t the youngest anymore, huh?’’, Dainin asked.

‘’Yes! Finally!’’, Eitan cheered. Dainin smiled and gave Frisk a ‘isn’t-he-just-a-weirdo’ kind of look. Frisk smiled back at him. They entered a room, where their way was blocked by a sleeping ghost. 

‘’Should we move it?’’, Eitan asked.

‘’No, just wait. Perhaps it wakes up?’’, Dainin thought out loud. Frisk decided to take action and tried to push the ghost. They entered a fight.

‘’Oh no!’’, Dainin said. ‘’Don’t fight the ghost! Try to solve the conflict by talking or something!’’

‘’Look Dainin! Frisk has a red soul!’’, Eitan pointed, before writing something in his notebook. Frisk looked at the ghost. It looked like it needed to be cheered up. The ghost cried a little every time Frisk tried to cheer it up, but eventually the ghost stopped crying and let them pass through. Dainin clapped excitedly at Frisk’s way of dealing with the situation, while Eitan just took notes.

‘’Absolutely wonderful!’’, Dainin complimented. The trio continued their way through the ruins. 

‘’Is Prea at home?’’, Dainin asked Eitan.

‘’No, she stormed out of the house before me. She even skipped breakfast’’, Eitan answered. ‘’Seems like she still isn’t over it yet’’

‘’Mum scolded her for breaking the table in our room’’, Dainin explained to Frisk, who had looked a little confused at the two boys. As they continued, they entered a room with two pillars and three buttons in red, blue and green. The next room was the same, except turned slightly. Frisk thought it was weird, but didn’t think anything of it. Then they entered the next room, which again looked the same just turned. 

‘’What?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’Yeah, it’s confusing, but easy once you get used to it. There is only one room left, then we are almost home’’, Dainin said reassuring and turned to Eitan. ‘’Should we check if Honora and Prea are at the balcony?’’

‘’Sure, they would love to meet Frisk. But I can’t wait to see mum’s reaction!’’, Eitan said. 

‘’Who is ‘mum’? She can’t really be a human, right?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’No, she is a monster, but she takes good care of us. She protects us from the monsters from the rest of the underground’’, Dainin explained.

‘’Why?’’, Frisk asked. ‘’Is it because the monsters want revenge from being locked in the underground?’’

‘’Kind of, but I think mum can explain it best. Let’s go to the balcony’’, Eitan said and walked towards a huge opening in the wall. There was a big balcony with overview of the rest of the ruins. Frisk felt her shoulder sink by the thought of having to walk through it all. 

‘’Hello you two!’’, Dainin greeted. It was first then Frisk noticed the two humans on the balcony. A girl with an orange bandana and a pair of gloves leaned up against the wall to Their left. To Frisk’s right, a slightly thinner girl with ballet clothing stood close to the edge of the balcony, stretching her leg. She had caramel brown hair, which was tied up into a messy, but beautiful bun. 

‘’Hi Dainin!’’, the girl with the tutu greeted back. ‘’Hi Eitan!’’. Eitan just lifted his hand lazily. 

‘’Look what I have here!’’ Dainin said and pulled Frisk in front of him.

‘’Hi…?’’, Frisk quietly said. The two girls’ eyes nearly popped out of their heads with surprise.

‘’What?! Who is that!?’’, the girl with the bandana yelled. Frisk had a feeling this was Prea.

‘’Her…his…Their name is Frisk’’, Eitan explained. ‘’We are on the way to mum’’.

‘’That’s probably a good idea’’, the girl with the ballet clothing said. ‘’We will go with you guys, right Prea?’’.

‘’Sure’’, Prea answered. Frisk was right. The girl with the bandana was Prea. She was muscular, had thick curly black hair and the brown eyes that Dainin had described earlier. She led the group of humans towards the home. 

‘’This tree doesn’t grow leaves. Or rather, it does, but every time it does, they fall off’’, the ballet girl said as they walked pass a big dark tree that was surrounded by tons of red leaves. ‘’Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Honora. It’s nice to meet you’’. Frisk and Honora shaked hands. 

‘’Guess I’ll introduce myself too. I’m Prea. The second fallen human’’, Prea said and gave Frisk hand a strong shake. It hurt a little. 

‘’You treat it like it’s a title. Well, I’m the fourth fallen human’’, Honora said. 

‘’I’m the sixth’’, Eitan said as they walked into the house behind the tree. It was small and cozy. It was hard to imagine that this small building could house six humans and a monster, but Frisk didn’t judge the book by its cover or a house by its size. Inside, the house suddenly seemed bigger. The walls and floors were light and flowers decorated the place. 

‘’So, should we show Frisk to the rest of us or to mum?’’, Prea asked. But the question got unnecessary, when another human walked into the front hall. He was wearing a cowboy hat and had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. 

‘’What is that?’’, the boy almost yelled, but Prea pressed her hand against his mouth.

‘’Their name is Frisk. Are mum and ‘nice girl’ together?’’, Prea asked, making a weird face when saying ‘nice girl’.

‘’Yeah, they are. They are in the kitchen’’, the boy said. ‘’And don’t call her that’’. Prea just shrugged and led the group of people, now with the cowboy. They entered a tiny and nicely warm living room. Talking and laughter could be heard from the next room. Prea was about to burst into the room, but the cowboy held her back. Dainin entered instead. 

‘’Hi mum, hi Mildred’’, Dainin as he stepped into the kitchen.

‘’Oh, hi Dainin!’’, a young female voice greeted.

‘’Hi my child’’, a soft woman’s voice. It was soft and warm. Filled with love.

‘’I have something I need to show you’’, Dainin said and turned quickly around the corner and took Frisk by the hand. Frisk didn’t know what to say or to do. Now They would finally see ‘mum’. Frisk entered the kitchen and made direct eye contact with a huge female goat monster. She smiled Frisk. 

‘’Hello my child. What is your name?’’, the goat asked and kneeled down, so she was in the same height as Frisk. ‘’My name is Toriel and me and my family are the guardians of the ruins. It’s sad you have fallen down, but we will take good care of you. All of us’’


	3. Chapter 3

‘’My name is Frisk’’, Frisk said to Toriel and shoke her hand.

‘’Nice to meet you Frisk. As you can probably tell, these are my children’’, Toriel said. ‘’When they fell, I took them in and they have lived with me ever since. You are probably introduced to most of them, since you came with them’’.

‘’Yes, I found Frisk in the ruins and met with the others as we walked home’’ Dainin explained. ‘’The only one left is Mildred’’. Dainin pointed towards the girl next to Toriel. She held a new baked pie and wore a pink apron. Her hair was light brown with blonde highlights, her eyes were greyish blue and her smile was sweet. 

‘’Well, I guess I’ll introduce myself. My name is Mildred. I was the first human to fall’’, Mildred said and smiled.

‘’We fell down in this order: Mildred, Prea, Daniel, Honora, Dainin and me’’, Eitan explained. ‘’Our ages are also in that order!’’

‘’Mildred is the oldest. She’s 20’’, Daniel whispered and laughed.

‘’Don’t laugh at it Daniel’’, Toriel scolded. ‘’Shouldn’t we eat some of the pie Mildred and I baked’’

‘’I swear, the pie pieces get smaller and smaller as the years passed. And I don’t think it’s because we grow bigger’’, Prea said and the Toriel chuckled.

‘’It’s funny, isn’t it?’’, Toriel said and took a couple of plates. ‘’But also, kind of sad, knowing that the humans still fail to keep their children away from the mountain’’. Toriel took a couple of spoons for the pie and went to the living, where the dining table stood. Mildred followed right after with the pie and a knife to cut it with. Frisk and the rest of the children gathered around the table. Mildred gave everyone a piece of pie and then they ate. 

‘’So, Frisk’’, Daniel began. ‘’What got you here? In the mountain’’

‘’Well, I started to hear a voice. Then I felt the urge to go up here, like someone needed me here. It probably sounds strange’’, Frisk answered.

‘’No, it doesn’t! We felt the exact same way!’’, Honora said ‘’Like girl calling for us. And weird children noises, but it turned out that we heard each other’s voices. Like, I heard Mildred, Prea and Daniel’s voices’’.

‘’Yeah! I kept hearing a lot of voices too. Six voices, but strongly the girl voice’’, Frisk said.

‘’We all heard the girl voice. She was the one that got me here’’, Mildred said as she finished her pie. ‘’I didn’t hear the other children though’’.

‘’Sadly, I haven’t found the source of the voice, but I’m happy that I can provide a happy home and family to you all’’, Toriel said and turned to Frisk. ‘’I hope you don’t mind sharing a bedroom with the other children’’. Frisk shaked their head. They were used to sleeping with other children, since the orphanages only had a big hall with beds. Frisk’s eyes started to drop. The warmth of the fireplace and the full tummy made Frisk tired.

‘’That reminds me: aren’t you tired? I mean, you have run around all day and the fall probably drained a lot of your energy’’, Dainin asked and Frisk nodded sleepily. 

‘’Come, I’ll show you our room’’, Daniel said and got of his chair and Frisk followed him. He led Them pass the entrance hall. Frisk noticed some stairs leading downwards somewhere, but at the moment They didn’t care. They were too tired. Daniel led Them to a little corridor with three rooms. One of them was under construction. He stopped at the first door, where a little table with flowers stood decoratively. 

‘’This is our room. It isn’t big and it looks like one big bed, but it’s nice and cozy!’’, Daniel said and opened the door to the room. It was quite small. Blankets, madrassas and pillows filled the entire room. Super cozy and relaxing.

‘’Just find a spot. We others will then find a place around you are something’’, Daniel said. ‘’But please make enough space for everyone’’

‘’I will’’, Frisk said and found a place near the wall.

‘’I think we will also go to bed soon’’, Daniel yawned. ‘’Hey Dainin and Eitan. Going to bed?’’

‘’Yeah. Honora and Prea are on their way too’’, Dainin said as he entered the room. 

‘’Hey Frisk, how is the surface world? It’s been a while since I was there’’, Eitan asked as soon as he entered the room. He sat next to Frisk, his green eyes barely open. He seemed tired too.

‘’Eh, normal I guess? It’s hard to say what has changed, when you don’t notice the change’’, Frisk said and got comfortable under the blankets. 

‘’Sorry. It’s just been 5 years since I fell down’’, Eitan said with slight sadness in his voice. ‘’It makes me wonder if and how everything has been going on’’

‘’There was a big articles and searches, but they gave up when they concluded that you had fallen into the mountain’’, Frisk remembered. The entire country hadn’t talked about anything else back then. The government had tried to close of the forest near the mountain, but had failed. Somehow. Frisk didn’t understand politics. 

‘’But there is something I need to ask you guys’’, Frisk said as soon as Honora and Prea stepped in.

‘’What do you want to know?’’, Prea asked with a slightly rude voice. Perhaps because she was tired. She and Honora found a spot on the floor…bed?

‘’Haven’t you guys thought about leaving the underground and return to your families?’’, Frisk asked and a terrible silence filled the room. Dainin and Honora looked quickly at each other, while Daniel stared down at his feet. Eitan adjusted his glasses.

‘’Well, we have all been thinking about it, but we have decided to stay. Mum says the other monsters in the underground wish to harm us and that Asgore will kill us. Since she treated us nicely and other children were around too, we decided to stay’’, Eitan explained softly.

‘’The only one who has tried to leave was me’’, Prea said. ‘’I’m not afraid of the monsters in the underground. I wanted to go home, but Mildred stopped me and talked me out of it. I still want to go home. I don’t belong here’’

‘’Don’t say that! You belong here with everyone!’’, Honora said and placed a hand on Prea’s shoulder in comfort. 

‘’But sometimes it feels like there is something I need to do. Outside of the ruins’’, Prea said. Dainin and Daniel nodded.

‘’I feel it too’’, Daniel said. ‘’It’s good to be here and we love mum, but what if…what if we could free the underground?’’

‘’Safe them’’, Honora added.

‘’Make peace between monsters and humans’’, Eitan said and laid down. The other got ready for sleeping too.

‘’I guess we all just got too comfortable living here’’, Dainin said. ‘’Hehe, Mildred would never let us leave’’

‘’She is endlessly loyal to mum. She follows her rules and keeps everyone in the lines’’, Honora said. ‘’Prea and Mildred often fight, since they just don’t get along’’. The door opened and Mildred stepped in, followed by Toriel. 

‘’Good night my children! See you all tomorrow. By the way, I hope you are all ready for school tomorrow’’, Toriel said and send small kisses through the room. She waved at the children before closing the door. Mildred laid down somewhere near Daniel and Dainin. Frisk didn’t want to continue the conversation from before. 

‘’Good night everyone!’’, Frisk said and laid down to sleep.

‘’Good night Frisk!’’, they all said back to Them. Honora turned off the light.  
***  
‘’You should leave the ruins’’, a voice said in the middle of the night. Frisk was sleeping tightly. It all seemed like a dream. Frisk turned around. No one was around. Only darkness. 

‘’You should leave the ruins. It would be the best for everyone. Don’t stay. The monsters and the humans have been fighting for too long. Make a change’’

‘’Who are you?’’, Frisk yelled. ‘’What do you want from me?’’

‘’Save him. Save them.’’

‘’Who? Why?’’, Frisk yelled, Their confusion growing stronger. 

‘’Dad doesn’t want to do it. Dad doesn’t mean any of the things he says’’

‘’Who are you? Who is dad? Leave me alone! You got me here in the first place! For what??’’, Frisk yelled, Their confusion slowly turning into rage.

‘’I got you here. I got everyone here. I thought they could save them, but they can’t. You can. You are strong enough. Just like me’’. Frisk’s eyes opened wide. They were still in the bedroom with the other fallen children. They were all asleep. Frisk closed Their eyes and went back to sleep. Perhaps they should leave the ruins…  
The next morning, Frisk woke up alone in the room. It seemed like everyone else were already up. Last night’s dream was terrible. The voice seemed to know Frisk and the other children. It seemed to have watched everything and everyone. Perhaps it was wisest to do as the voice said. Frisk didn’t really have anything to return to at the surface, but the other fallen children probably had. And maybe they could all save the underground. The Toriel and the fallen humans could live peacefully at the surface and not trapped down here. Loud knocking interrupted Frisk’s thoughts. Prea stepped into the room and leaned against the nearest wall. 

‘’Good morning sunshine’’, Prea greeted. ‘’Continuing the conversation from yesterday: Do you want to leave the ruins?’’

‘’It feels like the right thing to do. I want everyone to live on the surface, happily. Monsters and humans at peace with each other’’, Frisk answered. Prea looked at Them for a while. 

‘’Well, if you really want to leave, I guess someone must protect you. Someone big and strong!’’, Prea smiled and confidently flexed her arms. Frisk laughed and got up.

‘’How do we tell the others?’’, Frisk asked Prea as they stood in the corridor.

‘’Why don’t we convince the others? We can handle everything together’’, Prea suggested. ‘’I know Eitan would love to go back. Hey! Eitan!’’

‘’What is it?’’, Eitan said and turned around in the entrance hall.

‘’Me and Frisk have decided to return to the surface and perhaps end the war between humans and monster while we do!’’, Prea said enthusiastically. The idea suddenly sounded stupid. 

‘’You can’t be serious’’, Eitan said and looked at Frisk, who just nodded. ‘’Seriously? Wow, ehm…’’

‘’Come on! Don’t you want to go back? Or at least see the rest of the underground? See something else and learn something? Write it in your little book?’’, Prea asked. Eitan thought for a moment, Frisk could see that he was convinced. He nodded.

‘’What about the other? Dainin, Honora, Daniel and Mildred? And mum?’’, Eitan asked. Prea just ignored him and walked straight into the living room, where Dainin, Honora and Daniel sat at the dining table, eating small breakfast muffins and drinking a glass of milk. 

‘’Guys? Do you want to join us on our journey throught the underground, saving it and returning to the surface world?’’, Prea dropped the bomb. Daniel was choking on his muffin, while Honora spitted some milk. 

‘’What?’’, Daniel nearly yelled and coughed as he tried to clear his throat. ‘’That’s insane!’’

‘’But isn’t it the right thing to do? Justice for the monsters that the humans have trapped down here? Think about how happy mum would be, living on the surface?’’, Prea asked. 

‘’I think we should do it. I am going to do it. Prea and Eitan have agreed on coming with me. I hope you guys do too. We can do this together’’, Frisk said determined. Daniel nodded and Honora did too. Dainin thought for a while, before nodding too. 

‘’What about Mildred? You can’t convince her to leave the ruins’’, Dainin pointed out.

‘’Then we’ll leave her here’’, Prea said slightly angered. 

‘’How do we even leave the ruins?’’, Honora asked.

‘’Leave the ruins?!’’, Mildred gasped from the door to the living room. She had just come home from somewhere. 

‘’You can’t leave the ruins! It’s dangerous in the underground! Monsters will attack you! Asgore will kill you. He needs seven human souls to open the barrier that keeps the monsters trapped down here. What do you think he’ll do when suddenly seven humans step into the underground!’’, Mildred yelled.

‘’Seven? Do you think about coming with us?’’, Daniel asked and lifted his hat to make direct eye contact with her. She crossed her arms defensively. 

‘’It was an example’’, Mildred said slightly angered and annoyed. ‘’I’m telling mum’’. With that, she left the living room. Now their plans seemed to fail.

‘’What now? If she tells mum, we aren’t going to get to the underground!’’, Eitan said worried.

‘’Come on guys! I now the way out, we just have to get there before they do!’’, Prea yelled and with a wave, she led the gang to the entrance hall towards the stairs. Toriel and Mildred stormed in front of them and passed by them, rushing down the stairs. 

‘’What the-‘’

‘’Don’t try to stop us! We’re going to destroy the entrance!’’, Mildred cut off Prea’s cursing. Frisk could easily see that Mildred and Toriel were sad and worried when they rushed downstairs. But also, how angered Prea got. 

‘’I’m starting to doubt this plan’’, Dainin said as the gang followed Toriel and Mildred. The basement was dark and cold. It was dark purple. Toriel and Mildred were nowhere to be seen. Frisk hoped that they hadn’t reached the door or gate yet. They turned a corner stormed north, where two figures stood by the door to the rest of the underground. 

‘’Leave! Go upstairs!’’, Mildred said when she spotted the gang led by Prea and Frisk.

‘’This is for your own good! They’ll kill you! I can’t let you go!’’, Toriel said, her voice slightly cracking. She was about to cry.

‘’You have to! We can’t stay here forever! We can protect ourselves and we’ll save the underground’’, Daniel said as he made his way pass Prea and Frisk.

‘’I thought you were about fairness! This isn’t fair towards mum!’’, Mildred yelled. 

‘’Why can’t you be so kind and let us get pass!’’, Honora yelled back. 

‘’Should I so kindly let you guys die?’’

‘’No, but you can’t keep us here! The ruins are very small! Think about how we could live if we could be on the surface!’’, Eitan said.

‘’It wouldn’t be fair to let the monster stay underground if we have the souls to open the barrier!’’, Daniel yelled. ‘’Seven human souls are need to open the barrier. If we all go, we can do it!’’. Toriel looked like something was wrong. Suddenly her fists caught fire, slightly scaring Frisk. 

‘’Prove to me you are strong enough to survive then!’’, Toriel said and her fire magic flew across the room. The children dodged the fireballs as good as they good. Frisk’s soul activated and they dodged the magic. They tried to talk Toriel out of it, but talking didn’t seem to solve the conflict. Mildred stood in the corner of the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She was untouched by the fireballs. The other children had to dodge for their lives. Prea was dodging in the front. Her soul was orange, shining as bright as the fire around it. Daniel’s soul was yellow and he dodge fast and precise. Honora’s soul was blue and she swiftly danced through the fire magic. Eitan moved very sudden and only one step at a time. His soul was purple. Dainin only dodged when the fireballs came near him and his soul was turquoise. Frisk rushed towards Toriel, scaring Mildred, but Frisk didn’t want to hurt Toriel. They stepped right in front of Toriel and just looked at them. Frisk knew Toriel didn’t want to hurt any of them. Toriel still tried to threaten Frisk with her magic, scaring Them off from trying to get out. But it didn’t work. Mildred had grabbed Toriel’s arm. 

‘’What…?’’, Toriel whispered softly, her eyes filled with tears. Toriel’s magic activated Mildred’s soul, which was green.

‘’Mum...Frisk doesn’t want to fight you or anyone. They just want to go’’, Mildred whispered. Toriel looked defeatedly at Mildred, tears running down her face. 

‘’Do you all really want to go?’’, Toriel asked the children. They all nodded.

‘’We’ll be alright’’, Frisk said and smiled. Toriel smiled back at Frisk and patted Their head. The other children. 

‘’I guess I can’t let you all be trapped here. I have taught you all the things you need to know’’, Toriel said. ‘’Please be good’’. She opened her arms and all the children ran towards her. Tears were falling from their faces. 

‘’But please don’t come back. I can’t let you back. I hope you all understand’’. Nobody answered, but they all understood.

‘’Don’t worry mum. I’ll take care of them’’, Mildred said. They all looked at her with great surprise and shock.

‘’Really?’’, Frisk asked. It seemed unbelievable. With Mildred, they would be seven and have the seven souls to open the barrier.

‘’You need seven souls. Do you think there are other humans in the underground?’’, Mildred asked sarcastically. Toriel smiled at her. 

‘’Take good care and please be good’’, Toriel said and stood up. She only looked back once, before she disappeared behind the corner. Honora wiped her tears with her hands, while Eitan had to take his glasses off before wiping his tears. 

‘’Let’s go then’’, Prea said. ‘’Lead the way Frisk!’’. Frisk walked in the front of the gang as the made their way towards the exit of the ruins. Just before they got out, a little yellow flower appeared. It was Flowey.

‘’Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Six humans? Each their own, but all good at heart! Come on! One of you is going to make a mistake and it’s gonna get you killed or force you to kill. I can’t wait to see what happens! Perhaps you’ll kill each other! Don’t worry, I’ll be watching!’’, Flowey said before he laughed and disappeared. 

‘’What was that!?’’, Prea asked loudly in shock.

‘’That was the flower that attacked Frisk when I found Them’’, Dainin explained as they continued to walk through the room. Frisk pushed the exit open and they all stepped into a snow-covered forest.


	4. Chapter 4

The six humans gasped as they stood in the forest. Frisk wondered why they did, until They realized that the fallen humans probably couldn’t remember snow or at least hadn’t seen it for a long time. 

‘’Wow, it’s so pretty!’’, Honora said and looked around. She danced in small circles. Her brown bun and her light brown skin started to covered by snowflakes. She looked beautiful. The snowflakes actually made them all look beautiful. Like angels. 

‘’I’m happy you came with us. I felt bad for leaving you alone’’, Daniel said to Mildred. 

‘’You didn’t have to. I would have been my own decision. But someone has to look out for you guys!’’, Mildred laughed. Eitan was looking around, writing down various things. He was amazed by the nature around him. Prea stood by the door, softly touching it. It seemed like she wasn’t so sure about everything. 

‘’Are you alright?’’, Frisk asked her. With a little jump, Prea turned around.

‘’Yeah!’’, Prea smiled brightly, trying to hide something. Frisk could see that something was bothering her, but decided not to ask about it. Prea didn’t seem to be the person that talks openly about her feelings.

‘’Should we continue?’’, Honora asked as she danced around a little ahead of the others. Frisk ran up to her. Honora took Their hands and danced around in the snow, while they moved forwards. The others followed them . 

‘’You actually surprise me Mildred. I never thought you would go with us, being mum’s favorite and everything’’, Prea said mockingly. Frisk could feel something change in the air around the children.

‘’I can do a lot more that you might think’’, Mildred said. ‘’I know for a fact that your soul can’t stand still and that it hurts when you do. That’s already another thing I know better than you’’

‘’What can you soul actually?’’, Frisk asked, suddenly interested. Their own soul couldn’t really do anything special. 

‘’Nothing special really’’, Mildred laughed it off. ‘’Protect myself and others’’. 

‘’That’s cool!’’, Frisk said. 

‘’I didn’t know that’’, Daniel said. ‘’Why haven’t you told us?’’

‘’What’s the use of telling? It doesn’t really contribute to anything’’, Mildred said and shrugged. 

‘’Look at the branch!’’, Prea yelled and ran with full power at the branch. She jumped up and tried to break with all of her might. It didn’t break. At all. Prea jumped up and down, but the branch didn’t break. 

‘’Weird’’, Honora said wondering. The continued pass the branch but as Eitan, the last person in the group, was 10 feet away from the branch, a crack filled the air, a sound stronger than a heavy metal concert. The humans turned around, in shock and fear. The branch was broken. 

‘’W-what was that?’’, Honora asked with a shivering voice.

‘’Oh gee, uhm, I can’t feel my heart’’, Mildred said, placing a hand on her chest.

‘’What could have broken it?’’, Dainin asked. Frisk thought it was strange. Why could it suddenly break. They felt something watching them in the shadows. A small figure. Frisk thought they could see it behind a tree, but wasn’t sure since the tree’s shadowed each other. 

‘’What are you looking at?’’, Eitan asked Frisk. 

‘’Nothing, just thought I saw something’’, Frisk said. ‘’Come, let’s continued.’’ The humans walked along the path in the snow. The forest around them was thick with big trees. 

‘’Listen!’’, Daniel yelled. A couple of footsteps came from behind. They turned around, but nothing was there. 

‘’This is creepy’’, Mildred said slightly scared.

‘’Don’t worry! Probably nothing! An echo of our own steps’’, Prea said. It sounded reasonable. They continued towards a little gap. A little bridge went over it and over it was a huge gate. The bars were too wide to block the bridge thought. Suddenly the footsteps started again. Everyone froze in fear. What was it? Were they going to die now? Not even Prea moved. Everyone stood still, frozen to the spot. 

‘’Humans’’, a deep voice said from behind them. ‘’Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand’’. At first no one moved. Then Frisk around and walked pass the six human to greet the monster. The humans turned to watch Frisk as they went to the monster. Frisk grabbed the hand of the monster firmly, before a farting sound suddenly rang through the air. The fallen children couldn’t hold back chuckles and giggles. Especially Mildred seemed to have been caught off guard since she had the loudest giggle. 

‘’The Whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It’s always funny!’’, the monster said. ‘’My name is Sans. Sans the skeleton’’

‘’My name is Frisk. And this is…’’, Frisk said and started to point from the closest to her to most far from her. ‘’Eitan, Dainin, Honora, Prea, Daniel and Mildred’’. The humans greeted Sans, who lazy waved back. 

‘’Are you going to hurt us?’’, Prea asked bluntly. Mildred rubbed her forehead in a mix of hopelessness and disappointment. 

‘’No, I’m not into hunting humans, even though I’m suppose to watch for humans. But my brother Papyrus. He is a human hunting fanatic!’’, Sans explained. ‘’I think it’s him over there. Just go through this gate thing and try take cover at the sentry station or behind the lamp’’. Sans led the humans over the gap and to a small sentry station in a little spot in the forest. Frisk hid behind the lamp, while the six other humans hid in the sentry station. 

‘’’Sup brother?’’, Sans said. It sounded like he was telling the humans to stay hidden now.

‘’YOU KNOW WHAT’S BROTHER!’’, a high and light male voice filled the air. ‘’IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED THE TRAPS! YOU JUST STAY OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?’’

‘’Starring at this lamp. It’s really cool. Do you wanna look?’’. Frisk felt Their heart drop to Their stomach. Was Sans really going to give him to Papyrus on a silver plate?

‘’I don’t have time Sans! What if a human comes through! I must capture them, so I can become the Royal Guard! Then I’ll bathe in a shower of kisses every morning! People will ask to be my friend!’’, Papyrus’ said loudly, excitement filling his voice. Frisk felt kind of bad for him, since it sounded like he didn’t have many friends. 

‘’Perhaps this lamp will help you light up your day’’, Sans said and Frisk wished he would stop with the hints. 

‘’Stop it Sans! What have you even done today!? All you do is sit and boondoggle!’’

‘’Come on, I got a ton of work done today’’, Sans said and paused for a while. ‘’A skeleton!’’. Frisk hid their mouth behind their hands, holding back a laugh. 

‘’SANS!!’’, Papyrus yelled. ‘’Why does someone as great as me have to work so hard, just to get some recognition!’’

‘’Sounds like you’re working yourself’’, Sans said and paused again for a while. ‘’Down to the bone!’’

‘’Why don’t you go back to your work’’, Papyrus said. ‘’And put a little more BACKBONE into it! Nyeheheheheh!’’. Papyrus laughed and left. When Sans was completely sure Papyrus was gone, he called the humans. 

‘’Thanks for keeping us save, even though it sounded like you were going to hand out Frisk to Papyrus’’, Dainin thanked Sans, who just winked. 

‘’How do we get through the underground? What way?’’, Daniel asked.

‘’Just follow the path. I’ll keep an eye on you guys’’, Sans assured the humans. Frisk smiled thankfully at him. Mildred looked around at everyone to make sure they were save. 

‘’We’ll go on then!’’, Frisk said and waved at Sans.

‘’Okay. Don’t worry about my brother. He’s harmless. I’ll be up ahead’’, Sans said before he disappeared behind a couple of trees. 

‘’Wasn’t this, the way forward?’’, Mildred asked and pointed the direction Sans had mentioned, with was the opposite of the one he had walked.

‘’It is…weird guy’’, Daniel said as he shoved his hands into the pockets in his jeans. ‘’Let’s go’’

‘’A bit weird, but very kind! He didn’t attack and saved us from his brother’’, Mildred pointed out. Daniel just ignored her.

‘’Let’s go on!’’, Honora sang and tip toe’ed through the forest, the rest of the gang following her. The forest got lighter as they walked down the path Sans had pointed. Near them was a river and more forest with paths leading towards each of them. They decided not to go to the river, even though Eitan wanted to inspect it. Probably because he wanted to take some notes. He was always writing in the book, adjusting his glasses, while he thought of the next thing he was going to write. 

‘’What are you writing?’’, Frisk asked Eitan after observing him for a while.

‘’Just notes. About the life down in the underground. When I come to the surface, I want to publish books and articles about the life in the underground. Perhaps it’ll open people’s eyes and make them realize that monsters aren’t that bad’’, Eitan explained and smiled at Frisk. 

‘’That sounds like a really good idea’’, Frisk said. ‘’Let’s continue then, so we can explore more of the underground’’. Frisk led the group further into the new forest part. A little into the forest stood Sans and another figure much taller than Sans. Frisk stopped on the spot, making the other humans walk into Them.

‘’What is happening?’’, Prea asked rather aggressively and annoyed, since she had to stop her conversation with Honora. She looked over the heads of others and spotted Sans and the tall figure.

‘’Oh’’, she simply said. The tall figure danced around in the snow, before he turned his back to the humans with Sans.

‘’OH MY GOD SANS! Are they humans?’’, the tall figure asked Sans. Frisk easily recognized the voice as Papyrus’. He was a tall skeleton wearing what looked like battle or fighting clothing. He seemed very energetic and proud, since he stood tall and firm. 

‘’I think these are trees’’, Sans said lazily. Frisk could hear Daniel sight in anger behind Them. 

‘’Oh’’, Papyrus simply said after he had turned his head and given the humans a quick look. Mildred laughed weekly at the situation. Someone else facepalmed. 

‘’What’s that between the trees?’’, Sans asked.

‘’He really likes to joke around with his brother huh?’’, Dainin whispered and Frisk nodded.

‘’OH MY GOD!’’, Papyrus yelled, then turned to Sans and whispered: ‘’Are these humans?’’. Sans nodded and Papyrus was jumping around excitedly.

‘’He is losing his shit’’, Eitan quietly said. Mildred hushed him as Papyrus began to speak.

‘’ATTENTION HUMANS! You shall not pass this area! I, the Great Papyrus, will capture you all! You’ll be delivered to the capital! Then! Then!’’, Papyrus yelled with might. ‘’I don’t know what happens. But proceed only if you dare! Nyehehehehe!’’. With that, he left. 

‘’Hehe, that went well’’, Sans said and was about to leave.

‘’Wait! Are you sure your brother won’t do anything to us?’’, Mildred asked. Frisk could tell, by the way Mildred had acted in the ruins that she felt that it was her job to take care of everyone, because she was the eldest. 

‘’Trust me kid, you gonna be alright’’, Sans smiled and went after his brother. 

‘’Well, I think we should trust him! And even if that Papyrus guy tries anything, then I will protect you all’’, Prea said. 

‘’Let’s go then’’, Frisk said and together with the rest of the fallen humans, they made their way through the forest. A little lake blocked the way. It was frozen, so Prea, Honora and Daniel skated over, Honora more elegant than the others, over the ice, while the others walked around it. Mildred was holding Frisk’s hand to make sure They didn’t walk on the ice. She thought it would be too dangerous to skate on it. When Frisk asked why the Prea, Honora and Daniel were allowed to, she just said that they liked to live on the edge of life. They continued walking for a while, before they were stopped by a strange dog monster. 

‘’Don’t move! I only see things that move! If something, for example a human, moved I would attack it!’’; the dog yelled as blue magic suddenly. It touched the humans’ souls. 

‘’Don’t move!’, Dainin yelled.

‘’Ay ay captain obvious!’’, Daniel said sarcasticly as the blue magic scanned the humans.

‘’Don’t say that!’’, Mildred scolded. When the scan was done, Frisk decided to pet the dog monster. It was a dog after all.

‘’WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRISK?!’’, Prea yelled, almost rushing towards Frisk, before she saw that the monster spared Frisk after getting petted. 

‘’Are all the monsters like this? Why was mum afraid of letting us out?’’, Eitan asked as they walked through the snow.

‘’I don’t think we should judge the underground by the first couple meters. There’s still a lot to see’’ Mildred said worried. Frisk knew she was right. Toriel must know something they didn’t. But right now, their only problem was Papyrus. 

‘’There you are humans! I think you’ll all find this one quite shocking, because, this is the horrible electricity maxe!’’, Papyrus suddenly interrupted Frisk’s thoughts. They were standing in an open field, a huge square filled the ground between the skeletons and the humans. 

‘’If you touch the walls, this orb with administer a hearty zap! Come on! Try to pass it!’’, Papyrus said. 

‘’I’ll do it!’’, Prea said, but Mildred grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

‘’DON’T’’, Mildred said clearly, but Prea ignored her.

‘’Frisk has fought a monster and I’ll get through the maze’’, Prea stubbornly said and stepped on the square. The orb made a zap, but it hit Papyrus. 

‘’Should have known…’’, Daniel sighed. He seemed to dislike it all. Frisk wondered why. 

‘’I think the human has to hold the orb’’, Sans pointed out. Papyrus walked through the maze that was covered by a thin layer of snow. His footsteps marked the solution to the maze. Prea easily walked through the maze, holding the light blue orb. 

‘’You slippery snail! You solved it so easily! Too easy! But this next puzzle will amaze you! I know I am! It’s designed by my brother Sans!’’, Papyrus said before he laughed and ran away. 

‘’You can all walk over it now! It’s deactivated now!’’, Sans called over the maze and the rest of the group walked over it. 

‘’Your brother really is something…’’, Dainin said.

‘’Isn’t he cool? Have you seen the outfit he’s wearing? We made it a couple of weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn’t work anything else. He keeps calling it his ‘battle body’’, Sans explained. He seemed so happy when he talked about his brother. It was really cute. 

‘’I want a battle body too…’’, Prea said sadly and walked further down the path with the other humans, Honora leading the troop again. 

‘’Wait for me’’, Mildred said. She was the last one. 

‘’I think I have heard your voice before somewhere’’, Sans said to her.

‘’How strange. I think I have heard yours too’’, Mildred said. They looked at each other for a while, searchingly.

‘’Well, I think you should catch up with the others’’, Sans said. ‘’Better keep an eye on them all’’

‘’Oh yeah, see you around then!’’, Mildred said and ran to the other humans. 

‘’Eye’ll be watching out’’, Sans said to himself as the humans had left the area. He laughed at his own pun, before turning around and teleport behind a couple of trees.


	5. Chapter 5

‘’What were you doing? Talking to that skeleton?’’, Daniel asked. He wasn’t happy at all. 

‘’Yeah, he thought he had heard my voice before. I think I’ve heard his voice before too, but I can’t remember where…’’, Mildred said and thought for a while.

‘’Forget about. Your brain will explode of you keep thinking that much!’’, Daniel joked.

‘’Hehe you’re right’’, Mildred laughed as they continued their path. Daniel didn’t seem to like Sans at all, Frisk could easily tell. But Sans seemed like a good person and he had done nothing but help them, so why did Daniel dislike him? Frisk wanted to ask him, but perhaps when the time was right. Right now the humans were making their way through the forest. It turned out that the forest was quite huge. Paths led to either dead ends or further into the forest and Frisk started to wonder if they would ever find their way through the underground. 

‘’Did anyone read the sign by the frozen lake?’’, Dainin asked.

‘’No…?’’, Frisk answered.

‘’We are heading towards a town called Snowdin. Is that a good idea, considering the monsters?’’, Dainin asked the gang concerned. 

‘’Well, we haven’t really had any problems with monsters yet, so I think we’ll be safe’’, Honora said, trying to calm down Dainin. 

‘’And if we do, I’ll come up with some good arguments against the monsters’’, Prea said and flexed. Frisk laughed at the situation. Looking forward, Frisk spotted Sans and Papyrus in the distance. The humans walked closer to the skeleton brothers, which Papyrus seemed to notice. He coughed and straighten his back.

‘’ATTENTION HUMANS! Before you lies a puzzle, designed by my brother Sans’’, Papyrus declared with majestic and enthusiastic arm movements. 

‘’My turn!’’ Eitan said and walked towards the piece of paper, which apparently was Sans’ puzzle. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, before looking at Sans and then at the rest of the humans.

‘’It’s a word search’’, Eitan told the others. 

‘’Can you solve it?’’, Honora asked.

‘’Do we need to solve it? I mean, if we just put it down, we can just ignore it and continue towards the barrier’’, Daniel said and Sans chuckled quietly in the distance. The humans ignored the word search and went towards Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus seemed to be very mad and annoyed at by his brother.

‘’I knew I should have used today’s crossword’’, Sans said jokingly

‘’Crossword? Junior Jumble is easily the hardest!’’, Papyrus argued 

‘’That’s for baby bones!’’, Sans defended. 

‘’HUMANS! Solve this dispute: Jumble or crossword?’’, Papyrus asked the humans. It was weird. Seconds ago, he was trying to stop them with puzzles and now he wanted help. Sans was right. He was harmless.

‘’Shouldn’t we just go with Jumble, just to please Papyrus?’’, Frisk asked. The others agreed. Papyrus seemed extremely happy about as he walked away victoriously. Sans just shrugged it off and thanked the humans for making his brother happy. 

‘’Look! Spaghetti!’’, Honora said and dashed through the snow, still in the direction of Snowdin. A note from Papyrus was attached to eat. He wanted to stop the humans with spaghetti. Unfortunately, the spaghetti was frozen, so the humans continued their mission, but with a slightly disappointed Honora. The rest of Snowdin forest was slightly more dangerous, but nothing the humans couldn’t get through without teamwork. Daniel helped Frisk with Dogamy and Dogaressa, a dog couple that seemed to be against humans. Later they met Papyrus and Sans again, but Papyrus’ puzzles failed again. Sans seemed to know everything beforehand, since he was always calm and collected. Most of the humans were amused by the comical scene that always unfolded when Papyrus and Sans were walking with each other. Except for Daniel, who still seemed to dislike Sans. The last couple of dogs and puzzles were solved easily and it seemed like Snowdin was the next big destination ahead of them.

‘’Perhaps we can get some food while we are there’’, Mildred said. ‘’I have a couple of gold with me, so we should be able to get something to eat’’

‘’I got some gold too. The dogs some when I spared them’’, Frisk said and gave Their pocket at Their pants a clap, making the coins cling. 

‘’The more, the merrier!’’, Prea said. ‘’Not money, but food’’.

‘’You seem to think with your fists or your stomach. In turns’’, Eitan said and they laughed. They continued towards Snowdin. They walked over a bridge that hung over a huge   
gap, but had stop when they were almost at the end. Papyrus was blocking their way.

‘’Come on!’’, Prea yelled annoyed.

‘’I bet it won’t work, whatever he is planning’’, Dainin said.

‘’I agree’’, Daniel said and crossed his arms like he was tired of everything.

‘’Give him a chance’’, Mildred said and tried to defend Papyrus.

‘’I actually think it will work this time’’, Eitan said. ‘’It’s just a feeling’’

‘’And if not, it’s still worth writing down!’’, Honora said and winked at Eitan, who just smiled to his notebook. Frisk hushed them all and pointed at Papyrus, who kindly waited for the humans to finish their conversation. 

‘’ATTENTION HUMANS! Now that you so kindly have stopped your conversation, I will introduce you to the Gauntlet of deathly terror!’’, Papyrus proclaimed, almost yelling at the top of the lungs so the humans got hear him. Suddenly, spikes, flames, weapons and a little dog, which confused the humans immensely, appeared from everywhere. 

‘’At my command, each part will swing violently up and down!’’, Papyrus warned. ‘’And I. Am. About. to do it!’’. Nothing happened, but Mildred was still holding her arm defensively in front of the group as a human shield. 

‘’I don’t think that’s necessary’’, Frisk calmly assured Mildred. 

‘’What’s the hold up?’’, Sans asked. This time he actually seemed a little worried. Very little. Minimal. 

‘’It’s too easy to defeat the humans with’’, Papyrus said and Mildred sighted in relief, while Prea quietly moaned in disappointment. ‘’I’m a skeleton with standards. My puzzles are fair and my traps are expertly cooked! Away it goes!’’. The weapons went away.

‘’So, you just give up?’’, Eitan asked.

‘’What do you mean? This was another decisive victory for the great Papyrus! Nyehehehehehe!’’, Payrus said and ran away to Snowdin. 

‘’If I were you guys, I would have a couple of personality problems. No, I would be sure to understand blue attacks’’, Sans said.

‘’Why?’’, Daniel asked, before Mildred could get to.

‘’You’ll see. But don’t worry…’’

‘’You’ll keep an eye on us?’’, Frisk smiled and cut off Sans.

‘’That’s right kiddo’’, Sans said and winked. 

‘’Let’s go! Honora and I are hungry as…as…AS HECK!’’, Prea yelled and almost dragged Daniel and Mildred with her to Snowdin, while the other humans just slowly and silently followed. 

‘’Let’s not get too much attention. We don’t want them to attack us or anything!’’, Dainin said. They walked straight in to Snowdin town. A banner bid them welcome. The first building they saw was a little shop, where Prea dragged the humans in.

‘’Now, buy us food!’’, Prea demanded Mildred and Frisk. Mildred panicked slightly and dropped a couple of the coins, while Frisk bought some bisicles and cinnamon buns. Mildred finally picked the coins up, with the help from Daniel and Honora and bought bisicles and cinnamon buns too. After the humans got outside again, they sat down, split the food between each other and started eating. 

‘’These taste wonderful!’’, Dainin yelled with his mouth full of cinnamon bun.

‘’This too! So sweet!’’, Eitan said with delight after he had tasted one half of the bisicle. 

‘’It’s weird and kind of nice to eat something else than mum’s cooking’’, Mildred after she finished her cinnamon bun.

‘’I’m so full’’, Prea said and placed her hands on her stomach. She had eaten five cinnamon buns in a row. 

‘’You just beat your pie-piece-eating record’’, Daniel said with slight concern. Frisk looked around. Snowdin wasn’t a big town. There was a main street which held the most important shops and places. There was a path that lead north, probably to the house of the towns people. If they continued east, they world go further into the underground and closer to the barrier. How much longer would they have to walk to get to the barrier? 

‘’Are we all done eating?’’, Mildred asked and the humans nodded. ‘’Then let’s continue. We’ll have to get to the barrier’’

‘’Can’t we look around the town first? Please?’’, Honora asked.

‘’But the more time we use on nothing, the more mum thinks we are dead’’, Eitan said worried. Honora nodded sadly. The humans got up from the ground and started to wander through the town. Slowly, of course, it was the compromise Honora and Mildred had made. This way, they could see the town, but still get through it and onwards to the barrier. The town was filled with monsters that were doing all sorts of things. Decorating trees, shopping, working, going to bar, library or to work. The little town was buzzing with life and the humans stared as they walked through. At the end of the town was a huge house, decorated with Christmas lights. And a pirate flag for some reason. Mail was falling out of one of the mailboxes, while the other was empty. It was a strange house, but it still had an aura of love and care. The humans continued pass a little tool house or shed towards what looked like the end of the snow filled region. Frisk lead the gang, followed by Honora, Prea, Dainin, Daniel, Eitan and Mildred, who had to help Eitan through Snowdin since he was too busy writing in his book. Suddenly mist appeared around the humans and Mildred told everyone to stop up. Frisk could hear Honora slowly stepping backwards to Prea. A tall figure suddenly came visible to Frisk. 

‘’What is that?’’, Prea asked. 

‘’Humans. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings’’, the tall figure spoke. It was Papyrus.

‘’Oh gee…’’, Daniel said quietly from the back.

‘’Feelings like…The joy of finding another pasta lover. The admiration for another’s puzzle-solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool’’, Papyrus said. 

‘’How sweet’’, Mildred aww’ed.

‘’These feelings…They must be what you are all feeling right now!!!’’, Papyrus continued and Eitan made the weirdest surprise sound. It was like a laugh and a snort, with a gasp. 

‘’I can hardly image what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am great. I don’t ever wonder what it’s like to have many friends. I pity you lonely humans. Even with each other, you will never have as many friends as I have’’, Papyrus continued his speech. Frisk wondered how long he had prepared for this. 

‘’Therefore, I shall be your friend’’, Papyrus continued on, but he suddenly dramatically turned slightly away from the humans. ‘’No, this is all wrong. I can’t be your friend. You are humans. I’m suppose to capture you. Then my lifelong dream will come true. Powerful, popular, prestigious. That’s Papyrus. The newest member of the Royal Guard!’’. Frisk’s soul activated. They were going to fight Papyrus himself. No puzzle, no nothing. 

‘’Oh shit’’, Prea whispered. 

‘’What now?’’, Dainin asked worried. ‘’I don’t want to hurt him’’

‘’Frisk, what does your soul give you as options?’’, Daniel asked, trying to keep calm. 

‘’Uhm…flirt and insult?’’, Frisk yelled backwards, hoping Papyrus didn’t hear anything. 

‘’Well, I guess you should flirt?’’, Mildred answered and asked at the same time. 

‘’Better than insulting’’, Eitan coldly said as he wrote down some more notes. Frisk flirted, not that it was a convincing flirt. How much flirting experience does a ten-year-old have? It was cheesy and awkward, but effective. 

‘’Fli-flirting? So you are revealing your ULTIMATE FEELINGS?’’, Papyrus asked, slightly blushing. ‘’We can date later, after I capture you!’’. Frisk didn’t even get time to think about what he said, when bones suddenly flew through the air, testing Frisk’s ability to dodge. They didn’t want to fight him. They weren’t. They would rather be stuck in this fight forever, then having to hurt the awkward, but very sweet and somewhat comical tall skeleton. The colours of the bones change to turquoise and Frisk stood still. It didn’t hurt when the bones passed through Their soul. But their soul changed colour. Blue. 

‘’You are blue now! That’s my attack!’’ Papyrus triumphantly yelled at the humans.

‘’Why is my soul so heavy?’’, Prea asked. ‘’Honora, is your soul really that heavy?’’

‘’Yes. I got used to it’’, Honora simply answered and smiled. Frisk’s view on had changed in a second. How could anybody with a soul that heavy, move around so gently and elegantly? It was insane. It was definitely some else to dodge the bones now. Frisk soul was pulled to the ground every time They tried to dodge the bones, and Papyrus kept them coming. More bones faster. It was insane. 

‘’Aaargh!’’, Dainin yelled. He was hit by the knee.

‘’Suck it up! We have to get through this!’’, Prea yelled at him. Papyrus seemed to dislike the sound of Dainin’s pain. His attacks got a little slower, but he didn’t stop.  
‘’Prepare for my special attack!’’, He yelled and the humans held their breaths. 

‘’Come back here you meddling canine!’’, Papyrus yelled at a little dog, which ran away with one of the bones for his attack. ‘’Well, I guess I’ll use a really cool special attack instead’’. The humans sighted in relief. Lucky for them, most of Papyrus’ plans failed at some point. After an actually really cool special attack, Papyrus granted them mercy. It made Daniel facepalm. 

‘’But we spared him all along!’’, he yelled.

‘’Let him have it his way’’, Mildred said. Papyrus gave Frisk his phone number and told them to come back to his house, if They wanted the date. Then he left. 

‘’I’ll go back and date him. Please wait for me’’, Frisk said. 

‘’What!?’’, Mildred almost yelled in shock.

‘’We have to go to the barrier!’’, Daniel said.

‘’I think it’s important to be friend with him. Meanwhile, you can explore the town and heal Dainin’’, Frisk said and waved goodbye, before running towards Papyrus’ house.

‘’What now?’’, Eitan asked.

‘’Well, I guess we can go around the town now’’, Mildred said unsure.

‘’Me and Prea will look north! See you!’’, Honora said before she ran off with Prea, who she dragged with her. 

‘’I’ll go to the shop and get something to heal. And the to the library’’, Dainin said

‘’I’ll go with you. Let’s share a bisicle!’’, Eitan said and went with Dainin. Daniel and Mildred stood alone in the outskirts of Snowdin. 

‘’Well, uhm, what do you wanna do?’’, Daniel asked Mildred. 

‘’Let’s go through the town. I think I saw a bar and a Christmas tree somewhere’’, Mildred said and started walking towards the Christmas tree in the center of Snowdin. Some monsters were decorating the tree, while others simply watched. It was a pretty Christmas tree.

‘’It’s been a while since I saw a Christmas tree’’, Mildred remembered. ‘’Must be about 15 years or so’’

‘’Yeah, you fell down when you were 5, right?’’, Daniel asked Mildred. 

‘’Yes, we were out picnicking, when I got stubborn and decided to leave my family. They probably thought I was joking like I have many times before. But I didn’t’’, Mildred said as quiet as a whisper. Mildred looked downward to the ground, her eyes looked like glass, almost overfilling with tears. Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down and cheer her up. 

‘’What are you guys doing?’’, Sans’ voice sounded suddenly. 

‘’Oh, hey Sans’’, Mildred greeted the skeleton, quickly drying her tears. Daniel only nodded to Sans.

‘’So, where are the others?’’, Sans asked. 

‘’Dainin and Eitan just walked in t the library, Prea and Honora headed north to explore the rest of the town’’, Mildred explained and paused. ‘’And Frisk…Well, They are currently…. dating Papyrus?’’. Mildred and Daniel looked confused at Sans, who just shrugged.

‘’Yeah, I know’’, Sans ever so calmly replied. He remained completely calm, with his hands stuck in the pockets of his hoodie, like it didn’t matter that his brother was dating a ten-year-old child. 

‘’Come on! Your brother is about, what, 20 or so and you are completely fine with him dating Frisk?’’, Daniel suddenly yelled at Sans.

‘’Papyrus is not going to do anything to Frisk and Frisk is not going to do anything to him. It’s a platonic date’’, Sans said, trying to calm down Daniel. 

‘’It’s a bit weird. But if it’s platonic, then also kind of cute?’’, Mildred said, hoping Daniel would stop trying to verbally attack Sans. ‘’By the way, I remember where I have heard your voice from! It’s from the exit of the ruins. Mum was walking around down there, when someone knocked on the door and told her jokes. She would go down there, whenever she was alone in the house. One day I came home early after hanging out with Prea and Honora and I found mum by the exit. That’s where I heard your voice! Mum was going to introduce you to the other humans one day, but then Frisk happened’’

‘’Yeah, now I remember. The lady told me about her children. You didn’t come up with any jokes yourself, but you always laughed at the ones we told. You have a very nice laughter’’, Sans said and smiled at Mildred. If may have been hard to tell when Sans smiled or not, since his skeleton grin always made it look like he smiled, but something changed on his face. His eyes could smile, when the mouth couldn’t. 

‘’So, you knock on random doors?’’, Daniel asked with his arms crossed. He wasn’t happy at all.

‘’Why are you like this?’’, Mildred asked him with concern.

‘’Mum tried to protect us from the monsters in the underground. We walk into the rest of the underground and no one has actually tried to stop us or kill us for real!’’, Daniel explained. ‘’And suddenly a skeleton pops up and goes all friendly on us? I just don’t buy it!’’

‘’I really do not mean you harm’’, Sans tried again to calm Daniel down. 

‘’You are not being nice Daniel!’’, Mildred scolded, narrowing her eyes, but quickly changing her mood.’’ Look! Frisk has left the house! We should get the others and get going. Nice meeting you Sans!’’. Mildred ran off to the library to get Dainin and Eitan.

‘’Listen Sans, I don’t trust you. I will try to tolerate you for her sake, but if you hurt Mildred or any of the others, I will do them justice. I will hunt you down’’, Daniel threatened Sans, sending him an evil glance.

‘’Then listen to me buddy, the thing Mildred doesn’t know is that after the first time the lady introduced me to her, she asked me to promise to protect any human that enters the underground. She knew you guys weren’t going to stay in the ruins with her forever. I made a promise to her. I don’t make promises, hell, I have a tab at Grillby’s that’s longer then the history of monsters that I haven’t paid off, but I made a promise. Something I’m actually going to live up to. I’ll keep an eye socket out for you guys’’, Sans said with a voice so deep, Daniel felt convinced and threatened at the same time. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other humans waiting for him. 

‘’I’ll be going then. Goodbye’’, Daniel said and turned away from Sans.

‘’See you around’’, Sans said and headed in the other direction. Daniel met up with the humans and together they all walked to the end of the snowy area. The ground under them got narrower, water closing in on both sides. Soon the snow and the solid ground was replaced by dark sand. They entered a dark area which looked a lot like a cave. Stalactites and stalagmites were around them. Small, sparkling stones on the ceiling of the cave remembered of stars. The sad truth was that these stones probably were the stars for the monsters. A sad reality. Walking further into the cave, a very familiar sentry post suddenly appeared with a very familiar skeleton. Daniel looked around confused. 

‘’Hey Frisk. Wanna go grab some lunch?’’, Sans asked Frisk, who was the first one near the sentry post. ‘’Okay, we’ll head off to Grillby’s. Be back in a bit’’. With these words, the six humans stood alone in the cave. 

‘’Is dating a thing in the underground that you just do?’’, Prea asked rather confused. ‘’We haven't been asked for a date! They make us look like total losers!’’

‘’Yeah, when are we going on a date?’’, Honora asked.

‘’Oh my god, are you guys serious?’’, Eitan asked.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like forever, before Frisk returned. Probably because the humans were bored to tears. Finally Frisk showed up again and they could continue their adventure through the underground. 

‘’So, what did you and Sans talk about?’’, Mildred asked Frisk.

‘’If I had heard about a talking flower’’, Frisk answered.

‘’Like, that golden flower?’’, Dainin asked.

‘’No, echo flowers. You tell them something and they’ll repeat it’’, Frisk answered. ‘’But I think at some point in the conversation he meant Flowey. I’m not sure. Anyway, how is your knee doing? Papyrus said he was really sorry about what happened’’

‘’Oh, it’s alright. The bisicle healed a bit. Now I have this cool scar instead’’, Dainin laughed. They didn’t get to walk that much, until they had to stop. A little river and waterfall ran across their path. 

‘’Do we have to cross it?’’, Eitan asked with slight disgust. ‘’I hate to wear wet clothing!’’

‘’I think we have to’’, Frisk said and stepped into the water. The water was a bit cooler than the air, but nothing noticeable. The other humans crossed the river too. 

‘’Ew, my clothing…’’, Honora sobbed.’’ This is disgusting’’. The humans continued towards the tall grass. Suddenly they hear footsteps and Frisk signaled the humans to stay low and hidden in the tall grass. 

‘’Regarding the humans I called about earlier…’’, Papyrus’ voice suddenly rung in the cave.

‘’Did you fight them?’’, a tough female voice asked him

‘’Yes, I did! I fought them valiantly!’’

‘’Did you capture them?’’

‘’No, I did not. I tried, I really did! I just came to think: is it all necessary? Is it necessary to kill the humans?’’

‘’You know we need seven human souls to destroy the barrier. When an opportunity like this arises, then yes, we have to kill the humans!’’. There was a pause. 

‘’Okay, I’ll help you anyway I can’’, Papyrus said, before footsteps walked away. Was Papyrus going to betray the humans and give them to this woman? Frisk slipped on the ground and Dainin quickly grabbed them, but the tall grass still ruffled, making a sound and catching the attention of the woman. She was wearing knight armor. She scanned the tall grass carefully. Prea was staring directly at her, holding her arms in front of Honora and Eitan, while Mildred tried to cover Dainin and Frisk. The female knight stepped back and disappeared. The humans ran away from the tall grass and further into the cave. They ran will all their might, Dainin had to pick up Frisk when he ran, since he was about to plow Them down. They stopped, when they reached a small river. 

‘’I…I think we found the monster that wants to kill us’’, Prea said, catching her breath. 

‘’I, oh my, huff, I have no…I’m not trained at all’’, Mildred said, huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath.

‘’I told you that you should train more with us, but no, you just want to read books with mum and Dainin’’, Prea scolded Mildred slightly. Frisk ignored the others and looked at the river. It was smaller than the other, but way deeper. Eitan joined Frisk’s speculation.

‘’Should we try to build a bridge with the flowers?’’, Frisk asked him quietly.

‘’Well, the writing on the wall says that four flower build a path together, strong enough to carry people over’’, Eitan said and Frisk stood up and gathered the flowers. When four were lined up, they opened and connected the shores.

‘’Should I try to step on it?’’, Eitan asked.

‘’I’ll do it’’, Frisk said. ‘’Just hold my arm in case the flowers can’t hold me’’. Eitan nodded and grabbed Frisk, who slowly stepped out on the flower. It was so weird stepping in the flower. It could bear Them. Eitan stepped on the flower too and it could hold him too. 

‘’Hey guys! Look here!’’, Eitan yelled. ‘’We can pass over here!’’. The other humans stopped talking and walked across the river. Further into the room they had to repeat this procedure. But then Mildred’s phone rang.

‘’Who could that be?’’, Mildred looked at her phone, before she picked it and put it loud for the others to hear too. ‘’Hello…?’’

‘’HELLO HUMANS!’’, Papyrus yelled through the phone. ‘’I have a question to ask you guys. What are you wearing? I-I’m asking for a friend’’. Mildred covered the phone with her hand.

‘’What should we tell him? I mean, he wants to help that knight, who wants kill us. Or capture us at least’’, Mildred said.

‘’Let’s tell him the truth’’, Honora said

‘’Really?’’, Daniel asked worried.

‘’Didn’t Sans say he would keep an eye on us?’’, Dainin asked

‘’He did and Papyrus is his brother, so I guess we should tell him’’, Eitan concluded. 

‘’Okay’’, Mildred said and lifted her hand from the phone. ‘’I’ll tell you. Dainin is wearing an old patchwork suit and wears an old ribbon in his hair. Eitan is wearing a white shirt with a pullover over it and a pair of jeans and glasses. Honora is wearing an old pink tutu and ballet shoes. Prea is wearing red gloves, orange bandana and training clothes. Danel is wearing a shirt, a vest, a cowboy hat and jeans. Frisk is wearing a striped shirt and pants with the same colour. I’m wearing a green dress that goes to my knees and a pink apron with a heart on the skirt. That’ll be everyone. By the way, how did you get my number?’’

‘’I just dialed every number in the underground until I got yours!’’, Papyrus explained. ‘’And thanks for telling me. Talk to you soon!’’. Papyrus hung up and left the humans quite baffled. They decided to continue walking instead of wondering. They entered a room full of blue echo flowers and sparkling stones on the ceiling. 

‘’This is amazing’’, Daniel gasped.

‘’Wow! Beautiful!’’, Honora said and swirled around the room. 

‘’Look, a telescope!’’, Eitan said and ran to the telescope, while Frisk and Mildred looked around, trying to find a way out. They could only see walls, flowers and the sparkling stones on the ceiling. 

‘’They remind me of stars’’, Mildred said. ‘’What would you wish for if these were real stars Frisk?’’

‘’I would wish for peace between monsters and humans’’, Frisk answered. ‘’What would you wish for?’’

‘’That we, after freeing the monsters, can live happily together. All of us. Mum, you, the others, Sans, Papyrus, even the knight woman there and me of course. And all the many friends we might meet on our way through the underground. Like one big family’’, Mildred said and smiled. 

‘’Now I wish for that too’’, Frisk agreed. Mildred gave Them a side hug.

‘’Guys! Guys! If we want to leave the room, we have to break down the northern wall!’’, Eitan yelled from the telescope. ‘’It’s written here’’. 

‘’Aww yeah! Break stuff!’’, Prea said and stormed up to the wall. She jumped into the wall, punching and kicking it at the same time, breaking the wall easily. 

‘’Are you guys coming or what?’’, Prea said with the biggest smile and confidence. She was radiating with joy. It made everyone smile and laugh. The ground under them stopped and they stepped onto wooden dock. Their steps were loud when they walked on the wood. Daniel suddenly stopped.

‘’Guys wait. Something is wrong’’, Daniel said suspiciously.

‘’Well, now that you mention-‘’, Dainin was about to said but was cut off by sudden magical spears that separated the humans from each other and the knight suddenly appeared out of the dark. The knight attacked the humans with spears.

‘’RUN!’’, Prea yelled and grabbed Honora and Dainin by their wrists and started running. Mildred followed suit and grabbed Eitan and Frisk. Daniel was old enough to run alone. Spear shot up from the ground everywhere. The humans dodge the spears as good as possible. Prea was about to run in to one, but Honora quickly swung her around it. They reached the end of the wooden docks and luckily found a bush of tall sea grass. They jumped in and took cover by the tall grass. They sat down and prayed to all the gods and celestial beings they could think of. The knight slowly walked closer to the humans. Frisk could feel their heart stop beating. The humans were so close to the knight, they could hear her arms swing down to grab something. Luckily, she pulled a yellow monster up from the tall grass. Then she walked away. The humans crawled out of the tall grass. The yellow monster ran out with them.

‘’Dudes! Undyne just touched me! You are all so unlucky! If you had only stood a little more to the left… Oh man, I really hope we meet her again!’’, the yellow monster kid said and ran off. 

‘’I don’t’’, Eitan said after the monster kid had left. The human walked further into the cave. 

‘’Man, I really was about to cry. I was so scared!’’, Mildred shivered.

‘’Don’t worry, we got through it’’, Daniel tried to calm her down and patted her back. 

‘’Are you good again? It wasn’t really nice of you to talk like that to Sans. He is only trying to protect us’’, Mildred said.

‘’I can protect us!’’, Daniel said loud. The other humans stared at him.

‘’Well, I will do it too, but the monsters have magic and we don’t. Therefore it’s great that Sans wants to protect us’’, Prea said. 

‘’And we haven’t died, so he is doing a great job’’, Honora added.

‘’Speaking of the devil’’, Dainin said and pointed forward. Sans was standing by a telescope and waved at the humans. Frisk ran up to him.

‘’Hi Sans’’

‘’Hi kiddo’’, Sans greeted Frisk. ‘’Wanna look through the telescope. I’ll won’t charge you the first time, since I know you’’. Frisk thanked him and looked through the telescope. They could only see red. The telescope must be broken.

‘’It doesn’t show anything. Is everything suppose to be red?’’, Frisk asked. 

‘’Nah, it must be broken’’, Sans answered. ‘’Don’t worry. I’ll give you full refund’’. Sans winked and Frisk just smiled and shoke Their head. Frisk wanted to turn to the other humans, but quickly regretted it, when they started to giggle and laugh. Mildred was the one who held their mask best. 

‘’Oh my…’’, Dainin laughed. Prea and Eitan laughed their butts off. 

‘’Frisk, hehehe, you have a red eye’’, Mildred said, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. ‘’Come here. I’ll try to rub it off with my apron’’. Mildred took the skirt of her apron and tried to wipe the red paint from Their eye. It got off, but now Mildred had a red spot on her pretty apron. 

‘’Thanks’’, Frisk said. 

‘’No problem’’ Mildred smiled. ‘’And nice to see you again Sans’’. 

‘’Nice to see you too Mildred’’, Sans said and smiled. ‘’And you other guys too’’

‘’How do you actually keep appearing on the weirdest spots and the weirdest times? I mean, we could really have used you help back when the knight, Undyne I think, attacked us’’, Eitan asked Sans.

‘’I know a few shortcuts’’, Sans answered and winked at Frisk.

‘’Couldn’t you just take us through one of them, so that we can get through the underground faster and safer?’’, Dainin asked. 

‘’Sorry, nope’’, Sans answered.

‘’Why?’’

‘’Just can’t’’, Sans said. Frisk decided that it would be best if they all just kept walking through Waterfall. They said goodbye to Sans and continued through the rather watery area. The water shone with a turquoise light on the humans. It was strange and magical at the same time. The ground was so dark, it appeared black. Around them stood echo flowers, retelling distant conversations. Honora quietly hummed a lullaby. No one else made a sound. Suddenly, Mildred phone rang and disturbed the peace and harmony.

‘’Hello’’, Mildred answered the phone.

‘’HELLO HUMANS!’’, Papyrus yelled. ‘’I just wanted to tell you that I told my friend exactly what you told me, since I knew you guys would change clothing after such a suspicious question! That way, I could say the truth without betraying you all! It’s easy to be friends with everyone!’’. The humans felt pretty bad for thinking Papyrus would ever betray them. He was simply too sweet and kind.

‘’Papyrus, we thought you betrayed us. We are so sorry’’, Mildred apologized.

‘’Fred not dear humans! The Great Papyrus would never betray you! I am your friend!’’, Papyrus said.

‘’Thanks Papyrus’’, Mildred thanked.

‘’Yes, thank you!’’, Honora and Prea yelled.

‘’Thanks a bunch!’’, Daniel and Eitan yelled.

‘’Thank you ever so much’’, Dainin and Frisk thanked. 

‘’I’ll see you around!’’, Papyrus yelled before he hung up.

‘’I like him’’, Honora said

‘’Me too’’, Prea said.

‘’I think we all do’’, Frisk said. Everyone agreed as they continued through Waterfall. They made their way from the watery area to a rather dark room, where Onionsan lived. The humans rushed rather quickly through the room, because both Dainin and Honora found Onionsan slightly creepy. They continued east, past the humming monster, pass a rather old and mysterious statue in the middle of nowhere, to a room where it rained. Fortunately, there was a bucket of umbrellas. The humans took one each and continued. From a gap between two walls, the yellow monster kid appeared.

‘’You got umbrellas? Cool!’’, he said and stepped under Frisks. The humans looked at each other, before they followed them. 

‘’Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... ... knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha’’, Monster kid said. Dainin pulled at Mildred and Prea’s clothing.

‘’Should we be worried?’’, Dainin whispered to the two oldest humans.

‘’We should, but I think we should continue too. We could be lucky enough to get pass her’’, Prea whispered back. ‘’Otherwise I’ll try fight her!’’

‘’What do you think?’’, Dainin whispered to Mildred.

‘’The same as Prea. But not fighting’’, Mildred whispered. ‘’Hopefully we’ll get through this’’

‘’So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!!’’, Monster kid said with excitement. 

‘’Dreemurr?’’, Daniel whispered to Mildred. ‘’Isn’t that mum’s last name?’’

‘’Something like that’’, Mildred whispered. She thought it was quite weird that they had the same surname. Perhaps they were related somehow.

‘’ Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!’’, Monster kid continued, not hearing the humans talk. They exited the cave and entered an open area of the underground, where they could see all the way to the king’s castle. There was the barrier. They still had a long way to go. But for the moment, the humans and Monster kid jut stood and looked at the castle in the distance. They decided to continue and entered another cave, where a big ledge blocked their way. Prea jumped as high as she could and could just grab her hands on the edge of the ledge. She pulled herself up and reached a hand down and pulled Honora up. Together, they pulled Dainin and Eitan up. 

‘’I don’t think you guys can pull me up’’, Mildred said rather embarrassed. She was chubbier than the rest of the humans, probably because she didn’t train as the others and had been having a lot more pie in her life. 

‘’Come on. If Prea and Honora pull you, I’ll lift you up’’, Daniel said. He lifted Mildred up and Prea and Honora pulled her up. They also pulled up Daniel. Prea reached a hand down to Frisk, but Frisk was too short.

‘’You want to see Undyne, don’t you? Just climb on the shoulders’’, Monster kid said.

‘’But what about you?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’I always find a way’’, Monster kid said. Frisk climbed its shoulders and Prea pulled Them up. 

‘’See you around!’’, Monster kid said and ran off. 

‘’It’s sad that we couldn’t help’’, Mildred said. 

‘’It is, but I think we’ll see him later again. I mean, we saw him way earlier and he still passed us and reached further than us, before we met him again, so I think he knows this place well enough to get around’’, Daniel assured Mildred. ‘’Let’s continue’’. They went further east, when they had to step on a wooden bridge. 

‘’This kind of reminds me of the last time we were attacked’’, Eitan said.

‘’I got a bad feeling’’, Dainin said and looked around. Frisk looked around too. They looked downward and spotted something that shone silver. A helmet.

‘’Watch out! She is under us!’’, Frisk barely managed to warn the others, before spears suddenly shot up from the bridge and the humans had to jump to dodge the spears.

‘’Oh shit!’’, Prea yelled. Frisk turned around and saw Mildred’s exposed back. A spear had hit her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was only then Mildred yelled in pain and tears started to run down her face. The spear hit her, cutting a deep wound across her back, slightly tilted, since Mildred had jumped. Blood started running down from the deep wound. The spears continued to shoot up from the wooden Bridge. Frisk and Daniel quickly helped Mildred on her feet and helped her running. Prea and Honora ran in the front, leading the way. Eventually, they also had to find a way, since the wooden bridge turned out to be a maze. Prea and Honora ran widly around, trying to find a way, spears still shot up from everywhere at any time. Dainin and Eitan were trying watch Undyne and predict her next move, hoping that would help. Daniel and Frisk were doing the hardest job. They had to keep Mildred awake and on her feet, while coordinating the way they had to dodge the spears.

‘’This way!’’, Prea yelled and the humans ran towards her. It was hard to tell if they were going the right way or not. 

‘’Frisk! Watch out!’’, Daniel yelled when Frisk was about to run directly into a spear. Mildred pulled Frisk backwards.

‘’I…I can go myself now thanks’’, Mildred said. Her legs shivered like jelly and also felt like jelly, but she was stubborn. Tears were running down her face. She had to protect her siblings. Mildred grabbed Frisk’s hand and started running. Frisk could run faster than her now, but still appreciated that she held Their hand. A row of spears suddenly shot up and separated Mildred and Frisk from Daniel, but he quickly caught up with them, when the spears disappeared again. The other humans were running many meters in front of them. It seemed like they had found a way out. 

‘’Come on guys!’’, Eitan yelled at Mildred, Frisk and Daniel. They all ran towards what seemed like the end of the bridge, except there wasn’t else but darkness at the end of the bridge. Nowhere to run or jump to.

‘’What now?’’, Honora asked. 

‘’I think we need to go back’’, Dainin said. Mildred sat down. She needed to rest. She was trying to cover up the immense pain she felt in her back. Silent tears ran down her face. Frisk sat down next to her. 

‘’How are you doing? Can you continue?’’, Frisk asked Mildred. 

‘’I can try. I guess we’ll have to find a shop or something, where we can buy some bandage and food’’, Mildred said. 

‘’Yes, of course’’, Daniel said. ‘’Stay here. I’ll go and check of we can go back’’

‘’I’ll go with you’’, Prea said. Honora and Dainin sat down next to Mildred and Frisk. Eitan stood next to them. He was crying, but very softly. No one but Frisk noticed how he was wiping the tears away with his sleeves. Quick footsteps suddenly sounded on the wooden bridge.

‘’She is here! She -‘’, Prea only said, before the bridge suddenly felt down and the humans down with it. Then the world turned black. 

***  
Frisk slowly opened Their eyes. Darkness surrounded Them, the only light was coming from Them. Their skin and clothing shone brightly in the darkness. 

‘’Hello?’’, Frisk called into the darkness. But nobody came.

‘’Dainin? Eitan? Mildred? Anyone?’’, Frisk again called into the darkness. They were starting to panic a little. They were alone. For the first time, completely alone. It was scary. 

‘’Somebody? Please? Toriel? Sans? Papyrus?’’, Frisk yelled. Tears started to form in Their eyes. 

‘’Anybody?’’, Frisk whimpered.

‘’Yes, I am here’’, the voice from Frisk’s dreams and daydreams said. It was the one that got Them into the underground and apparently also the other children.

‘’What is happening?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’You hit the ground pretty hard after falling from the bridge. He had to let you fall free 2 or 3 meters or something. You still hit your head pretty hard, but it’s understandable. He had to catch the others too’’, the voice answered.

‘’The others? Are they okay?’’, Frisk asked again. It was only one of the many questions that popped into Their head.

‘’Yes, they are okay. Even Mildred with the scar on her back. The look on his face when he saw the scar was priceless!’’, the voice laughed a little. Kind of sinister. 

‘’Who?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’You know’’, the voice answered slightly annoyed.

‘’And who are you?’’, Frisk finally asked.

‘’Let me show you something real quick’’, the voice said. The darkness was wiped away and Frisk was once again lying in the ruins, where They had fallen. Frisk’s body sat up by itself. Frisk couldn’t move or speak. Only see and experience. Was this the work of that mysterious voice? Frisk heard a voice of a gently and calm child and Their head turned itself around. A young monster stood hidden behind a pillar.

‘’You have fallen down, haven’t you? Are you hurt?’’, the monster child asked

‘’No’’, Frisk’s mouth said before They could think of an answer.

‘’What’s your name?’’, the monster child asked and stepped out into the light. Frisk’s eyes focused on the striped shirt of the child.

‘’Chara’’, Frisk’s mouth again answered without the work of Frisk. Was Chara the name of the mysterious voice?

‘’Chara? That’s a nice name!’’, the monster child smiled. ‘’My name is…’’

***  
Before Frisk could get an answer, Their eyes opened and They were back in Waterfall. The six other humans were leaning over them with worried expressions. Frisk slowly sat up and held a hand against Their back head. It hurt like a deep headache, but not too bad. 

‘’Hi, how are you?’’, Dainin asked Them.

‘’Good, just a headache’’, Frisk answered, trying to sound okay. It seemed like it worked, since Prea, Daniel and Honora stood up. 

‘’Are you sure you are okay?’’, Mildred asked. She seemed very concerned. 

‘’Yes, I am sure. What about you? How is your scar?’’, Frisk asked, before she remembered what the mysterious voice or ‘Chara’ had said. 

‘’It’s going alright. It stopped bleeding I think. It hurts a lot, but it’s alright’’, Mildred smiled. ‘’I’m surprised that the pain isn’t greater. Taken the fall in consideration’’. Frisk knew why, but didn’t tell. It might be weird and concerning to mention ‘Chara’ now. It was important that the humans got through Waterfall and to somewhere where they could buy food or anything else for healing. 

‘’Let’s get going’’, Frisk said and stood up. ‘’I think we have to find something to heal our different wounds with’’.

‘’I agree with Frisk’’, Daniel said. The other nodded and Daniel helped Mildred up. The group marched through the water in the new area. It was garbage dump. The water carried garbage down to this place. It seemed like it came from the surface. The humans walked among the garbage dump and pointed at the things they recognized from their time at the surface. 

‘’I had a bike similar to this one!’’, Daniel said and pointed at a broken wheel of an old bike. 

‘’Wow, I think I had this mirror!’’, Honora said and pointed at a little hand held mirror. Frisk didn’t see anything from the orphanage or the school, but still smiled at the small memories the humans shared among us. At the end of the garbage dump, they passed a training dummy.

‘’Finally, something I recognize!’’, Mildred said. She didn’t have much time on the surface, before falling to the underground. It was kind of sad, but if she couldn’t remember the surface, she never missed it. But a five-year-old remembers a bit. Did she suppress the memories?

‘’Let’s punch it!’’, Prea yelled, but Dainin told her off. Before they left the garbage dump, the dummy became alive and started attacking them.

‘’Why us? WHY US?’’, Honora yelled as she with great grace dodged the magic the dummy’s minions attacked the humans with. 

‘’Because we are humans?’’, Eitan answered. The fight was interrupted, when Napstablook cried some ‘acid rain’ tears. 

‘’I’m sorry I ruined your fun’’, Napstablook apologized. 

‘’Don’t worry! We are really happy to see you!’’, Dainin said with a great smile. Napstablook didn’t seem to recognize the kindness.

‘’My house lies up here, if you want to visit. You don’t have to. No pressure’’, Napstablook said. 

‘’Do you have some food?’’, Prea bluntly asked. 

‘’Only ghost food’’

‘’Do you have bandage or something medical?’’, Daniel asked.

‘’No. I only have a snail farm’’

‘’Oh, ehm…’’, Mildred stuttered

‘’We’ll visit you, when we come around again. Thanks for the offer!’’, Frisk said and smiled at Napstablook, who nodded and disappeared. The humans continued through the underground. Puzzles were solved, they met Undyne again, but luckily Monster Kid interrupted the ‘almost battle’. Slowly they seemed to reach the end of Waterfall. Soon the humans again had cross a wooden bridge. It brought back too many bad memories. 

‘’I have this feeling. Like we are going to see our beloved knight or guard again’’, Prea said. Anger and concern could be hinted in her voice.

‘’Nah, it happened so many times, it wouldn’t happen again’’, Dainin tried to calm her down.

‘’I think Prea is right’’, Daniel said. ‘’But we’ll see’’.

‘’Hey! guys!’’, Monster kid yelled and ran towards them. He held a respectable distance.

‘’Undyne said you were humans? Is that right?’’, Monster kid asked and the humans nodded. ‘’Man…I guess that makes us enemies. Well, can’t you say something to make me hate you?’’. Prea had a certain look on her face, like her prime time had come, but Mildred quickly shot her a deadly glance. 

‘’You…You..You stupid doodoo butt!’’, Frisk yelled.

‘’This one is better: You stupid brat!’’, Eitan yelled.

‘’Is that suppose to be mean! My sister calls me that all the time!’’, Monster kid said. ‘’Let me try! I-I hate your guts! It…it just doesn’t feel right. I guess it was only a nice thought being enemies huh? Man…I should really go home. See you later’’. Monster kid ran off, just like he usually does, but as he tripped, he fell and dangled from the bridge. In the same moment, Undyne appeared and looked at the situation that unfolded in front of her. She was torn between attacking the humans and saving Monster kid. Frisk didn’t want to take any chances and charged directly towards Monster kid and helped him up, while Prea and Daniel took a fighting stance, ready to defend Frisk if that was necessary. But it wasn’t. Monster kid told Undyne to go away and not hurt them. After that, he quickly made his way home. The humans also quickly left the bridge and walked out of the cave. It seemed like they were finally at the end of the cave. Hopefully another and different area would come now. 

‘’I think the air got hotter!’’, Honora noticed.

‘’Yeah! I would really like to go to a warm place now. It was pretty cold in the cave’’, Dainin said. 

‘’Hopefully the knight doesn’t follow us there. But if we do, she’ll have to have a nice conversation with me!’’, Prea said and bumped her fists together. ‘’No one hurts my sibling that badly!’’

‘’Sweet of you, but I think it’s better if we just escape from her. No need to get more wounds…’’, Mildred said. A ‘Or worse’ was hanging around them, but no one said it. No one wanted to be the bad person. 

‘’Seems like we have to go through here to get out’’, Frisk said and pointed another cave. 

‘’Then let’s get going!’’, Honora sang and spun around. Frisk looked around the area. Something felt odd. The way the wind howled was wrong. On top of the cave stood Undyne and Frisk quickly stopped Honora from spinning and dancing and pointed to Undyne. The humans stopped and looked with fear and concern at Undyne.

‘’Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Zero. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? With all your souls, this world will be transformed. First, however, as a reward for reaching so far into the underground, I shall tell you all the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago...’’, Undyne yelled from the top of the cave. Her voice rang down to the humans. It was strong and fierce. She must be a powerful monster. Prea and Daniel Made their way to the front of the group, ready to defend the others if needed. No one knew what would come, but no one expected Undyne’s speech to turn around and become…different?

‘’... No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?! NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’’, Undyne yelled and threw off her helmet dramatically. She had long, red hair, pulled into a ponytail. She had a clear yellow eye that shone down on the humans with hatred and anger. The other eye was covered by an eyepatch. She had fins at the sides of her head, that made it look like it was ears. Undyne was a fish monster. A rather strong, intimidating one. 

‘’YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You’re just cowards! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!’’, Undyne yelled and pointed judgingly at the humans. 

‘’HEY! That’s not true! Seriously, if Frisk and Monster kid hadn’t blocked the way, guess who would have taken a fight against you? ME!’’, Prea yelled at Undyne, swinging her fist up and down. Mildred covered her face in her hands, like her life was over. Frisk just gave her a dead look. Did Prea seriously have a death wish?

‘’Are you sure that was wise…?’’, Eitan whispered, but Prea ignored him. 

‘’How dare you interrupt me human? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I am Undyne! Leader of the Royal Guard! And what are you? Just some weak humans! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!!! That's right, humans! Your continued existences are crimes! Your lives is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, humans! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!’’, Undyne said with a deathly glare at Prea. 

‘’Oh stars…’’, Dainin said quietly.

‘’What now?’’, Eitan asked

‘’Well, seemed like Prea got us a fight’’, Daniel said annoyed.

‘’She asked for it! And as if we could have left this place without a fight!’’, Prea said and crossed her arms.

‘’Well, perhaps it could have been enough with a verbal fight’’, Mildred said and sighted. Her hand reached back and touched the scar. It still seemed like it hurt. 

‘’Are you sure you can get through this?’’, Frisk asked her. 

‘’I can try. I just need to be better with my soul power, so I can protect myself!’’, Mildred laughed. The gang looked quickly at each other, before they decided it was time to face Undyne. 

‘’Ready? Here I come!’’, Undyne yelled and jumped down on the humans with her spear. She landed just a couple of feet from the humans.

‘’En guarde!’’, Undyne yelled and swong her spear. The humans’ souls turned green. They all gained the ability to protect themselves, but were unable to move. 

‘’As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on... You won't last a SECOND against ME!’’, Undyne explained.

‘’YOUR SOUL WORKS LIKE THIS?’’, Honora asked, her mouth almost falling apart. 

‘’Yes…’’, Mildred said slightly embarrassed 

‘’No wonder why you are stubborn and always stand your ground’’, Daniel said and winked. Mildred smiled at the comment, while easily repelled the spears Undyne had thrown at the humans. Undyne kept the spears coming, while the humans repelled the spears. Mildred and Frisk were the best at it. Dainin and Honora were the worse, but Mildred and Frisk made sure to cover them, when it got a little too close. 

‘’You don’t know what you signed up for!’’, Prea said and repelled a spear towards Undyne, who of course dodged it. She was quite surprised by Prea’s attack.   
‘’What can you do human? You are the criminals around here and I’m justice’s spear!’’, Undyne yelled and threw more spears towards Prea.

‘’You call yourself ‘Justice’s spear’? Come on! What is the justice you think you are? What about this is fair? You have severely hurt Mildred and you attack us and call us criminals? You are the criminal here!’’, Daniel yelled. It seemed like Undyne had it a soft spot.

‘’Humans are the enemy! They locked us down in the underground! They declared war on us! They killed innocent monsters! This is our revenge! This is the fair justice!’’, Undyne yelled back Daniel.

‘’Violence against violence does not make justice!’’, Daniel yelled. Suddenly their souls turned into their normal states and Frisk quickly ran away, towards the new area. The other humans followed Them. Undyne was caught by surprise.

‘’Hey! Stop humans!’’, Undyne yelled and ran after the humans. The humans ran over a bridge, towards a weird sign in the middle of nowhere. ‘Welcome to Hotland’ it spelled. Then Mildred’s phone rang. She picked up, despite the situation they were currently in. Undyne even stopped, just because it was so suddenly.

‘’Hello?’’, Mildred said.

‘’HELLO MY DEAREST AND ONLY HUMAN FRIENDS!’’, Papyrus yelled from the phone. ‘’I was thinking: You guys, Undyne and me! How could would it be if you became friends with her! Meet me at her house, when you guys have the time! By the way, how are you all doing?’’

‘’Oh, we are just fine, I guess. Running a bit around, dodging attacks. Normal ‘human in the underground stuff’’’, Mildred said. ‘’We’ll see you around. Goodbye Papyrus’’

‘’Goodbye human!’’, Papyrus and hung up. For a short moment, the humans and Undyne looked at each other, before the humans ran with full speed towards Hotland. Despite the hot ground and the lava, the humans ignored the heat and ran as fast as their legs could bear them. Daniel was holding Frisk, so They could keep up with them. They passed a sentry station, where Sans was sleeping. Most the humans tried to wake him up, but no use. Daniel just looked at him with annoyance and continued. Undyne was running slower and slower. 

‘’Can’t run…Armor too hot…’’, Undyne said and collapsed on a bridge between two grounds. 

‘’What should we do? We can let her be? She’ll die!’’, Honora said. 

‘’You are right’’, Mildred agreed

‘’Come on…’’, Prea said. Frisk tried to find a solution. A conveniently placed watercooler stood near them. Frisk took a cup and poured it on Undyne, who came to life again. She tried to look around for an ally, but since she didn’t find anyone, she knew Frisk had saved her. Undyne walked away without saying a word. 

‘’What now?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’Well, either we can go to the scary lab there or we could go to and meet Papyrus’’, Eitan said.

‘’FINALLY WE CAN ALSO GET A DATE!’’, Honora yelled with a victorious pose.


	8. Chapter 8

The humans walked south met a boatman by a river. He, she or it was standing on a narrow, but long boat or gondola, waiting apparently. 

‘’He was also waiting in Snowdin, when me and Honora were exploring Snowdin’’, Prea said as they stood by the riverside. ‘’Hello Riverperson’’

‘’Tralala, care for a ride?’’, the Riverperson asked

‘’Yes please!’’, Honora answered. The Riverperson nodded the humans welcome onboard. It was rather difficult to find space for everyone on the boat. The boat was rocking as the humans stepped onboard one by one. Frisk had to sit on Prea’s lap in order to be on the boat too and the Riverperson had to hold Dainin with one hand on his shoulder.

‘’Where are we going?’’, The Riverperson asked. 

‘’The place with the many waterfalls and echo flowers’’, Frisk said.

‘’You mean Waterfall? Sure’’, The Riverperson said and the boat carefully started sailing. The humans tried to sit as quiet as possible, since one sudden movement would send everyone over board due to the amount of people on the boat. 

‘’Tra la la. Dancing on a boat is danger. But good exercise ‘’, the Riverperson said as the boat carefully drifted east towards its destination. 

‘’I bet it is!’’ Honora said was about to spin around, before Mildred grabbed her.

‘’Don’t’’, She said. The boat carefully stopped by the Waterfall and the humans got off. First Frisk, then Prea, Honora, Mildred, Eitan, Daniel and Dainin.

‘’Thanks for the ride’’, Dainin said as he left the boat.

‘’Come by anytime’’, the Riverperson said. The humans waved the Riverperson goodbye and walked straight towards Undyne’s house, which was located north from the garbage dump. Papyrus was already waiting on them in front of Undyne’s fish formed house. It looked cool and cartoonish. From the house sounded a horrible piano melody, like someone was punching a piano. That must be Undyne.

‘’HELLO, MY DEAREST HUMAN FRIENDS!’’, Papyrus yelled and waved at them as soon as he saw spotted the humans. ‘’I’m so happy you could come! Oh, and brought a gift that you guys can give her! She loves these!’’. Papyrus said and held a short bone that was wrapped in mustard coloured wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon. 

‘’Wait Papyrus’’, Mildred said. ‘’Would it be a good idea to hang out with Undyne now? I mean, she just chased us and tried to kill us’’.

‘’Haha, yeah, that sounds like her’’, Papyrus laughed. ‘’But don’t worry. I am here. And snow wrestling is worse. Trust me’’. Papyrus knocked on Undyne’s door and the piano music stopped. The humans quickly hid behind Papyrus, who just smiled at them. The teeth of the fish house parted and Undyne stood in the entrance.

‘’Hello Papyrus! Ready for your extra special, one-on-one combat training?’’, Undyne asked Papyrus. She sounded so much less threatening now. She kind of sounded like Prea when she was in enthusiastic fighting mode. 

‘’Yes, I am! And I brought a couple of friends along!’’, Papyrus said and stepped to the side, revealing the seven humans. 

‘’Hello, I don’t think we have met befo-‘’, Undyne greeted kindly, but stopped when she realized who she was greeting. ‘’Why don’t. You guys. Come in.’’. Undyne walked inside and Papyrus quickly and enthusiastically wiped his feet off, before entering Undyne’s house. The humans quietly followed Papyrus closely, for protection. Undyne’s house was simple decorated. Wallpaper with fishes, a table, a piano, a little kitchen, a huge sword and a door leading somewhere. Undyne stood in the kitchen and living room, waiting for her guests.

‘’My friends brought you a gift on their own!’’, Papyrus and gave Undyne the bone he had brought with him.

‘’Thanks. I’ll put it with the others’’, Undyne awkwardly thanked him and opened a drawer full of similar gifts. The humans gave each other a quick look of powerlessness. 

‘’Oh, ehm, I think I have to go to the bathroom. Later’’, Papyrus said and jumped out of the window, glass splitters failing all around. Now he was gone and the seven humans were alone with Undyne. 

‘’You. What are you guys doing here? Are you here to rub your victory in my face?’’, Undyne asked with anger.

‘’Ye-‘’

‘’No’’, Frisk said and stopped Prea from finishing her sentence. 

‘’So, you think that we can be friends?’’, Undyne asked and Frisk nodded, while the other humans just watched with slight fear and concern. ‘’Yeah, let’s do that! Let’s all frolic in the fields of friendship! NOT!! Why would I be friends with any of you? You are the enemies of this world’s future. Ir you weren’t my house guests, I would beat you up right now!’’

‘’Oh, yeah?!’’, Prea yelled and took a fighting stance.

‘’Hell yeah!!’’, Undyne yelled back and took a fighting stance too.

‘’Yeah?!’’, Prea yelled even louder.

‘’Yeah!!’’, Undyne out yelled Prea.

‘’Damn. I really thought Undyne could be friends with you all. But I guess she isn’t up for the challenge’’, Papyrus quickly said and disappeared.

‘’Wait, Papyrus!’’, Undyne tried to reach for Papyrus, but he was already gone. ‘’So he thinks I can’t be friends with the likes of you? We’ll see about that. We’re not going to be friends, we are going to be besties! You are gonna like me so much, you’ll start a fan club for me! Come, sit down’’. Undyne pointed the humans to the, where they sat down around it. They were honestly a little concerned and frightened. Undyne found different types of drinks and showcased them on the kitchen counter. 

‘’What would you guys like to drink?’’, Undyne asked shockingly nice. Frisk tried to stand up and point on the drink They wanted, but Undyne threw a spear at the table and Daniel quickly pulled Frisk down.

‘’Don’t stand up. You are the guests. Use the spear to point’’, Undyne said. Mildred quietly took the spear from the table.

‘’So, ehm, what would we like to drink?’’, Mildred asked the others.

‘’I don’t know, I honestly feel slightly uncomfortable’’, Eitan whispered, so Undyne wouldn’t hear it.

‘’Coco?’’, Honora asked.

‘’Oh, my bad. It’s empty’’, Undyne said

‘’Well, what about a nice cup of tea?’’, Dainin asked 

‘’I think that’s a good idea’’, Mildred said and Frisk nodded in agreement.

‘’Okay, well, I have cinnamon bun tea, golden flower tea and MTT Branded tea’’, Undyne said.

‘’Golden flower tea please’’, Mildred said and Undyne made a kettle of tea for her guests. No one said anything for a solid five minutes, while Undyne prepared the tea and found a couple of cups for the humans. She served the humans the tea.

‘’Here you go. Warning, it’s hot’’, Undyne said and the humans just nodded and looked at the tea. ‘’Okay, not that hot! Drink it!’’. The humans slowly took a sip of their cups. Mildred quickly put the cup down, she burned her tongue on the tea. But it tasted great.

‘’This tastes great!’’, Daniel complimented.

‘’Yeah, doesn’t it? It’s actually kind of funny that you chose that tea. It’s Asgore’s favourite. Some of you remind of him. Total wienies!’’

‘’I guess that doesn’t count me’’, Prea said pretty bluntly.

‘’Hahaha! Nah, you remind me of a younger me. That reminds me, I once fought Asgore when I was younger, to prove I was the strongest in the underground. But no matter what I did, he kept dodging. I couldn’t get a single hit. I felt so defeated. But he just asked if I wanted to know how to beat him. I said yes and then he trained me, until I finally beat him. I felt so bad about it, but he was beaming with joy! He kept training me and made me Leader of the Royal Guard! Now I get to train the dorks!’’, Undyne said with joy. ‘’Like, Papyrus! But to be honest with you guys, and please don’t tell him, I can never make him a Royal guard. He’s too innocent and naïve. Strong, but too sweet. I mean, he was supposed to capture you, but he made friends with you instead. On the battlefield, he would be torn into a million smiling shreds! That’s part of why I started teaching him to cook. So, he can to something else with his life’’

‘’Waow, that’s so sweet of you’’, Mildred said quite astonished. 

‘’Yeah, I can be really sweet sometimes’’, Undyne said laughed a little. 

‘’Thanks for the tea’’, Frisk said.

‘’Oh, you are out of tea? Let me get you some more’’, Undyne said and stood up. ‘’Wait a second. Papyrus. He was supposed to have his cooking lessons now! And if he’s not here to have it, then you guys are going to! Yeah, nothing brought me and Papyrus closer than cooking!’’. Undyne pushed the other drinks down from the counter. She then proceeded to drag the human to it and found some vegetables. 

‘’Now, punch the vegetable like they’re your worse enemy!’’, Undyne demanded. 

‘’Oh, heck yeah!’’, Prea yelled and punched the vegetables with full force. Frisk tried to but missed them.

‘’Great! I’ll scrap into a bowl later. NOW TO THE PASTA!’’, Undyne said and threw a pot and a package of pasta onto the stove. ‘’Now throw the pasta in there will all your might!’’

‘’I can’t reach’’, Frisk said and Mildred quickly lifted her up. Frisk softly put the pasta into the pot, one pasta at a time. Undyne took the package and just threw it in. 

‘’Now the heat!’’, Undyne demanded. Daniel turned the heat up.

‘’More!’’, Undyne demanded and Daniel just continued. Fire was spreading under the pot.

‘’Erhm, is that a good idea?’’, Dainin asked as the fire reached the side of the pot, but Undyne just encourage the heating. Flames surrounded the pot.

‘’Wait a minute…’’, Undyne said too late. With a big explosion, the house broke into fire. They coughed as they looked around.

‘’No wonder why Papyrus sucks at cooking. What now? Scrapbooking? Friend bracelets?’’ Undyne asked. ‘’Ugh, who am I kidding! I can never be friends with you. Which means, I can destroy you without regret!’’. The humans’ souls activated and Undyne formed her spear. Did she really want to fight now?

‘’My house is on fire, my pride is hurt. Humans, let me have one final battle for my pride. You hit first’’, Undyne said.

‘’Okay’’, Frisk said.

‘’But Frisk, you never want to fight anyone?’’, Eitan said. But Frisk already stormed towards Undyne and punched her. It was a fake it. Frisk had taken of speed way before she had reach Undyne. The hit didn’t really do damage. Frisk didn’t want to hurt Undyne.

‘’You can’t even muster up any intend to hurt me. I don’t want to hurt you guys either. Come, let’s get out of here!’’, Undyne said and ran out of the house with the humans. Out in the safe, fresh air, they looked as the house burned quietly. It was calming and sad at the same time.

‘’Well, I’m going to Papyrus. If you call him, then you’ll reach me too and I can help. Well, see you later’’, Undyne waved and ran off.

‘’This was the best date EVER!’’, Honora said with a huge smile. 

‘’Well, let’s go back to that lava place and into the lab. We still have to get through the underground’’, Mildred reminded the others. 

‘’Okay, then let’s go to the Riverperson and go to the lab’’, Daniel said and the humans walked back to Riverperson and sailed back to Hotland.


	9. Chapter 9

‘’Isn’t it weird to have such a building in the middle of a lava zone?’’, Daniel asked as they all had gathered in front of the lab in the middle Hotland. The size of the building was intimidating.

‘’It is, but I’ve stopped questioning this place…’’, Eitan answered while adjusting his glasses. ‘’Nothing makes sense here at all’’

‘’We should get going. It’s strangely hot in here’’, Dainin said and entered the lab, leading the rest of the humans. The light in the lab was bad, so the humans slowly walked inside since they could only see a few meters in front of them. Mildred held Frisk’s and Eitan’s hand to make they wouldn’t get lost or even worse. Prea had made her way to the front of the group and was now leading instead of Dainin, who had moved to the back of the group because he is slightly afraid of the dark, but doesn’t admit it at all. Then the lights flicker on and the walls shone with pastel yellow. The humans rubbed their eyes as a reaction to the sudden light. A door opened and Frisk moved through the group to see who would come. A lizard looking monster with the height of Sans or similar to it at least. The monster hadn’t seen the humans, until it stood right in front of them. For a moment, it seemed like the monster had lost its grip on the world, panicking and turning around confused while mumbling something to themselves. Then it stopped and slowly turned towards the humans.

‘’Hello there. I-I didn’t expect to see you all so soon. I’m Alphys, the royal scientist. I-I-I h-have been watching you through my console. S-Seeing your friends and struggle…I-I have decided I w-want to help!’’, the yellow lizard monster said, while shaking slightly in her lab coat. She seemed afraid and yet not. Probably just unsure.

‘’I can e-easily guide your through Hotland and the core, leading you straight to the barrier’’, Alphys smiled for a while, but it faded quickly.‘’There is just a little issue-‘’

‘’Of course’’, Daniel whispered and received an elbow to his rib from Prea, causing him to bend to his side.

‘’I made a robot, like, a super star robot! Lately, I thought I would make him more useful and installed…some…a-a-a-a-nti hu-human combat features?’’, Alphys almost whispered, while her eyebrows pressed together apologetic.

‘’Of course, when I saw you guys, I quickly decided to remove those features. But I may have m-made a tiny m-m-mistake while doing so, t-turning him i-into an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?’’. The humans starred at Alphys with disbelief.

‘’REALLY?!?’’, Prea yelled, causing Alphys to flinch slightly.

‘’I don’t think she meant to…’’, Dainin whispered to Prea.

‘’B-But hopefully we won’t run into him!’’ Alphys quickly said, trying to lighten the mood.

‘’Why do I have a feeling-‘’, Daniel mumbled but was interrupted by a loud metal sound. Like an iron pole hitting the ground. Mildred spread out her arms to protect her siblings.

‘’What was that?’’, Alphys asked, despite knowing the answer.

‘’Oh god-‘’

Suddenly, the lights turned off. Dainin quickly grabbed onto Mildred, who stood with her eyes as wide open a possible, so she could see as much as possible. From that, things just happened quickly. The wall to their left side broke down, dust filling the room, cameras suddenly immerge to the right, while disco balls came down from the ceiling and suddenly the light was back on. Between the humans and Alphys stood a metal box, with weird arms and a wheel as a leg.

‘’Beauties and Gentle-beauties! Welcome to the quiz show!’’, the metal box, probably Mettaton, spoke into the mic it held. ‘’Give them an applause!’’. The humans looked at Alphys, trying to get some sense out of the situation, but she couldn’t help.

‘’The rules are simply ~~you laugh, you lose~~ answer correctly…OR you’ll die!’’, Mettaton explained and the humans were suddenly force into the quiz show. The questions were absolutely ridiculous. As an example: there was a picture of a Froggit’s face and the question was: ‘Which monster is this’. The six older humans of cause knew it was a Froggit, since they lived in the ruins and Toriel had taught them all about them. Honora quickly answered ‘Froggit’, but received an electrical zap so strong, she fell on her knees. Eitan and Mildred quickly helped her back up again, while Daniel and Prea shot Mettaton some dirty looks. But Frisk saw something else. Alphys was moved her fingers quickly. Suspiciously quickly. After Mettaton had asked the next question of his show, Frisk watched Alphys fingers. They tried to form the letter of the right answer. Frisk quickly pressed the letter and the answer board and their suspicion was right: Alphys was trying to help them! From that on, Frisk, with the help of Alphys, led the humans savely through the show. And everything seemed fine, until Alphys couldn’t contain her excitement on a question about her favorite anime Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She yelled the answer out loud and Mettaton caught on to her wrong doing. Therefore, he asked a question he knew Alphys wouldn’t want to answer herself: Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?

‘’She has a crush?’’, Daniel asked, before looking at the answer possibilities. The humans, Asgore Dreemur, Undyne and Don’t Know.

‘’Guys, I actually want to answer this one correctly’’, Dainin said.

‘’This is so cute’’

‘’You softy’’, Prea snickered

‘’Also if it’s us?’’, Daniel asked confused.

‘’Don’t be so mean!’’, Mildred scolded and turned to Frisk.

‘’Who do you think it is?’’. Frisk had absolutely no idea at all. Answering ‘Don’t Know’ was too bring. It could be them, since she stalked or watched them through her cameras, but it still didn’t feel right. Either Asgore or Undyne. It was really hard to tell at this point.

‘’Either Asgore or Undyne’’, Frisk stated’

‘’I don’t think it’s Asgore. But that’s just my gut feeling’’, Eitan said and rubbed his chin.

‘’THEN LET’S GO FOR UNDYNE!’’, Prea yelled, trying to imitate Undyne and punched the answer button and confetti filled the air. It was correct. Mettaton quickly started to explain Alphys’ crush, before he ran off into the distance. Back stood the seven humans and a completely embarrassed Alphys.

‘’Well, this was something, wasn’t it?’’, Mildred laughed a little.

‘’I-I think we won’t see him in a while. If I should help you through Hotland, then it would be a good idea if you guys had me ph-phone number’’, Alphys quickly suggested, trying to change the subject. Mildred handed Alphys her phone.

‘’IT’S ANCIENT!’’, Alphys gasped, before she ran off. After a couple of minutes, she returned with the upgraded phone. ‘’It can now do texting, I signed you up for the Undergrounds nr. 1 network and lots of other stuff!’’, Alphys happily declared and handed the phone back to Mildred.

‘’Thanks a lot Doctor!’’, Mildred thanked.

‘’Just called m-me Alphys!’’, Alphys smiled. ‘’E-ehm, I’ll go now. But just go ahead, I’ll keep you guys updated!’’. With that, the doctor ran into the room she had come from earlier. The humans walked out of the lab and further into Hotland. Just as they exited the lab, the phone made a sound and showed some kind of notification. Alphys had updated her status.

‘’I have a feeling we’ll hear that a lot’’, Dainin said with a smile. The humans walked through Hotland. It was, well, hot. A couple of meters under them was bubbling lava. Their path stopped, but an air vent seemed to should catapult them further to the next path. But if it didn’t work, the humans would fall into their certain death.

‘’Well, guess we’re stuck here’’, Eitan said

‘’I’m sure we can just fly over!’’, Honora smiled brightly and stretched her arms out wide and wiggling them.

‘’This s not safe or good or anything! How should we get to the barrier, if we can’t get through here!’’, Daniel yelled.

‘’God! A little more help would be nice!’’

‘’Screw this! I’ll try the vent!’’, Honora said and sprinted towards the vent.

‘’NO! DON’T-‘’, Mildred yelled and grabbed out towards Honora, but missed and Honora jumped on the vent and flew over the lave, right on the other path. Only Prea and Frisk saw the jumps, since the other humans had covered their eyes in fear.

‘’Tada!’’, Honora posed victoriously and smiled brightly, showing her pearl white teeth. Frisk ran as the next person and flew through the air and landed near Honora, who held them as they landed. Soon every human went over the gap and they safely continued their way. There wasn’t any other problems. Actually, there was. Lasers and puzzles! Luckily, Alphys only was one call away and she could control the lasers from her lab, though she still wondered how they got activated. Probably Mettaton. After the humans had solved the puzzles, thanks to Eitan and Daniel, they entered a newly opened door. The pathway was narrower here and darker. With a suspicious feeling in their stomach, Frisk wondered if it would be either Mettaton or Flowey that was going to show up. Now it was too dark to even see a hand in front of your face.

‘’I-I-I don’t l-like this-s-s’’, Dainin said and grabbed the person closes to him, scaring Mildred. Then the light flickered on and the humans stood in a pleasantly and well decorated kitchen, which seemed so off compared to the rest of the lava zone. Just weird. It was like a stage, and from the floor came Mettaton, wearing a chef’s hat and striking a over-confident pose.

‘’WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLE-BEAUTIES TO: Cooking with a killer robot. Give a hand for our wonderful contestants!’’, Mettaton yelled and applaud to the humans, who just send each other weird looks. ‘’For today’s recipe we’ll need: milk, eggs and flour. Please get them!’’. Frisk turned around and saw the ingredients on the other counter under a painted-on window. With the help of Prea and Honora, Frisk brought Mettaton the ingredients.

‘’Thanks darlings! Milk, eggs and flour. Now we only need one more thing!’’, Mettaon said and suddenly pulled up a motor saw. ‘’Human souls’’. Mettaton slowly got closer to the humans, who tried to back out of the room. Just as Mettaton was going to swing the motor saw at the humans, his phone rang and he had to pick it up.

‘’Who is calling? I’m kind of in the middle of something here!’’, Mettotan yelled into his phone.

‘’I-I was just wondering, couldn’t you make a substitute to the recipe?’’, Alphys’s voice called over the stage.

‘’A Substitute? Like a not-human ingredient?’’, Mettaton asked a little unsure.

‘’Yeah, I mean: What if someone’s vegan?’’, Alphys questioned.

‘’That’s…. That’s a wonderful idea! I actually have a substitute on the counter over here!’’, Mettaton smiled and pointed on a single piece of counter farest away from the stage. Frisk jogged to the counter and tried to get the substitute, but the counter suddenly shot into the air. Mettaton laughed and reminded them that if they wouldn’t get the substitute in 2 minutes, he would go back to the original plan. Mildred’s phone rang and Alphys’ voice filled the stage once again.

‘’Press the button that says ‘Jetpack’’’. Mildred pressed the button and the phone transformed into a jetpack. Frisk pulled it on and flew into the air. Mettaton tried to block the way with slashes of Milk, bombs of eggs and walls of flour, but Frisk dodged them gracefully with the help from the humans on the ground. Frisk reached the substitute and want back to the ground, or rather, was about to crash, but Mildred caught them and almost fell.

‘’Good job humans. Well, if you don’t know: I already baked the cake. Well, toddles!’’, Mettaton said and flew away.

‘’Well, that went well’’, Alphys’ voice said from the jetpack, before it turned back into a phone.

‘’My sweet relationship to cooking has completely changed during our tour through the underground’’, Mildred sighted as they once again tried to get through Hotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end of this chapter might seems a little hazzy or something, but I wanted to see the Markiplier Live Stream xD


End file.
